The Family Ties
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: Stanford finds bliss, however a series of Unfortunate events follow, One mistake changes the lives of two seperate families and combines them forever, there's always a light in the sadness and guilt you just have to find it and hold on.
1. Prologue: Part 1

_**The Family Ties!**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 characters or places nor do I own the song Get Around by the Beach Boys. However, I do own Laurel Annabelle Starlight. Also I own this story and Dr. Renaldo…<em>

_Note the prologue will be very discriptive...This chapter has plenty of words so I suggest young readers don't look at this...Also there is a sex scene not as discriptive but still if your affected by such stuff I'm just warning you...Also this a warning for the entire Prologue there is sex, death, discriptive injuries, descriptive medical procedures, OH AND A LOT OF UNFORTUNET EVENTS FOR Stanford._

_Review Review Review_

_Also Enjoy enjoy enjoy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue! Don't Cry For Me Everything Will Be Alright<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1: Summer Nights!<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was just another hot summer day actually the hottest since the 1960's in Utah's record. For the battle force five, the now seven male members were all hanging outside of Zeke's diner, trying to cool themselves off.<p>

"Ugh, please tell me that there's going to be rain or at least another storm shock opening really soon, I mean look at it the hub is like totally an oven I need to get out of this fucking desert." The spiky brown haired older twin brother complains while almost pulling out his hair. It was the hottest day in years in the desert town even Vert tried dumping the water over him he was used to the hot weather but not like this he wanted to move to Canada with his best friend A.J. because of the heat.

Agura was handling herself, earlier that day she switched her normal clothes to a two peace swimsuit that gave Vert some ideas, little did he know or catch the look with a sweet smirk that Agura gave him. She had recently bought this swimsuit and a few other things cause she was trying to gain her leaders attention. She was through playing the professional beliefs of not dating your boss, however, she could not help it they both were the same age and were the leader and second in command there was no problem if they dated at least she hoped. Nevertheless, she decided as the guys were being wimps to go with some girl friends of hers she picked up since arriving at the town and headed for Utah lake for a well needed vacation from the guys.

She took every chance she had that she did not feel like being with the guys, to be her girly self with other girls that she got. It was nice to get away but she hoped that when they returned later in the afternoon Vert would be waiting for her, something recently got her wanting him more but it could just be the increase in the summer weather.

Even Sage found the hub to be too hot for her taste's and with her having all her memories back she recently knew, yet refused to share a personal secret with the boys on the team. This secret was that she could turn into a human for a certain length of time, more that she could disguise herself.

The few people who knew about Sage's secer were Tezz and Agura. There was a reason Tezz knew since the moment he joined the team she found him intriguing, more so that he could understand a lot about her culture and had studied it and learned it on his own. She found his tight skinny body irresistible, and away from the group she found out that he felt the same way. Sage choose to lose her long held virginity to a 'Hot Russian man' that was now her boyfriend for what her childish self hoped forever, if not hope for more than courting Sage longed for a marital relationship with the human Tezz and prayed it would happen.

As for where Sage was, both Agura and her left with the other girls, her human name was Saglyn Melisa Sentiment. She also had gone shopping with Agura the only person she ever confided in with relationships, and the only person who Agura would confined in about Vert. It was funny she had Sage get some info for her as her innocent nature gave her the ability to get answers from friends. They would talk of things such as sex and guys when the boys of the team were not around, for they did not want the guys to see them for the girly girls they truly were.

There was only one member of the team enjoying the fullness of this heat, this certain someone was trying to work on his tan, he sat outside on top of his nice hot purple sports car that was truly a battle equipped car meant for tactical instruments in battle. This short spiky afro red head was Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV. He had all the sunscreen tanning lotion his body could hold across his shirtless shorted body. This in turn revealed the six pack he owned and the more muscular build his body held under its clothing.

The heat to Stanford was simply 'an incredible Godly gift' for the perfect tan, he could not help but sigh as his friends came outside to sit in the dry air conditioned shade, outside of the restaurant in the outside sitting areas, they sat down laughing at some insane joke about the heat sitting areas laughing.

"So what are you chaps up to?" He asked in his usual voice, but he was more focused on how relaxing all this weather was well in his opinion, rather than what his friends were doing as he was sure he knew what they were up to.

"Whoa Dude, how can you stand tanning in this heat?" Sherman asked in his baffled voice just looking at his British friend in amazed shock that was one brave man he was sure would develop skin cancer, as he got older or some horrid skin disease from doing what he was doing.

"Eh" he shrugged his shoulders and looked at his six baffled friends not sure, how he could ever stand this just knew he could and did and it felt nice.

"I just want to get out of this damn heat, is everyone's' fans busted or something?" Zoom asked not getting why he had to deal with this.

"From what my transgressor of the area the nearest air-conditioned place I'd say…" pausing for dramatic affect he noticed the shocked glances form his teammates and he could not help but let out a sigh. He knew they didn't' get what he was saying all except Sherman who knew exactly how to speak his intellectual language so he did not have to break it down for him.

"Basically he's saying there all broken for a long distance" Sherman responded noticing how everyone said 'Hu'

"Please can we do….Whoa momma who's the smoking new girl." The Scout asked looking as if he just saw something so amazingly delicious that he just wanted to eat. His mouth was drooling worst then a puppy seeing a bone, and his eyes were giving the sweet puppy dog eyes no girl could ever say no to.

All the guys turned to see a girl who looked just as perfect curvy body and curly blonde haired as the girl who played Alice in Transformers Revenge of the Fallen movie.

To tell the truth her body was just as perfect as she wore short shorts that were navy blue, a top of red and blue Hawaiian hibiscus flowers from Hollister's, she wore a sea shell necklace and had a plump juicy round bum that was very much fit.

By the time, that the boys all shot themselves into reality they realized none of them were hallucinating this babe seriously lived in their small town that was smoking hot.

"Someone kill me now and tell me I'm dead, someone tell me that angel is taking me to heaven." Came the Canadian snowboarder A.J. Dalton. "Man what I would do with that fine mmm, tender curved women." He chuckled remembering what it was like to be with such a woman, she was to fine.

"Can I marry her?" Spinner said in a daydream tone as he was dreaming of being with her and asking her father for her gorgeous angel's hand.

'Hu' all the men sighed deeply over the perfect tanned female creature, that is all except for one.

The one who could not sigh was staring at the bum, legs, hair, and structure of this woman in such a curious way. You see, it all seemed to familiar, Stanford was positive he knew this girl, however it had been years he knew this could be someone else. However his heart leapt at her sight the same way it leapt for the girl he once knew, he only thought _'It cannot be…But is it?'_

Suddenly everyone including him was pushing and shoving their way into the doors of Zeke's dinner.

As they followed in they saw the girl not even notice them and many of the town hotties, jerks, weirdo's, creeps, jocks and nerds file in the door forgetting any girl they knew she refused to notice any of them.

She strolled with her butt swaying from side to side "Hey Uncle Zekey" she kissed his sweaty bald wrinkled forehead, as the man looked surprised and even though he was shorter he grabbed her around the waist "Oh my God my sweet Annabelle, Laurel Annabelle Starlight my dear its bee so long." He chuckled with joy over the sight of his darling great neice.

She laughed as the old man chuckled and tightly hugged her "Oh my sweet great niece how good it is to see you. My how you've grown. Well I'd say I haven't seen you since you were yeah big." He indicated with his large old man hands about four feet and a half.

She gave a little angelic laugh "Well I've matured and grown a lot since then Bapa."

"Oh why didn't you tell me you were coming in town?"

"Mother wanted me to surprise you and the same went with Madra, I mean great auntie Lucia, they both wanted me to surprise you but I only did it to see that face I'd always remember when mama would always come surprise you." The girl glowed as golden yellow as the summer sun as she smiled when she spoke.

"My wife knew and she didn't tell me." He looked surprised same with many of the guys in the building they did not know Zeke was married. Then again Zeke lived in a nearby town and not in Salt Flats but somewhere nearby called Plato High which was a town with a school and college but was mostly elderly homes and very fancy nice developments.

"Oh mamma heard of the thyroid." She let a tear fall "We want to be here for you."

"Oh Maybelle its nothing to worry about many of our family have had it, now you need to shush about that out here, how's my niece I mean your mother doing? How are your mom and my sister?"

"Mimi and Mamma and Pap's are all fine. Mimi misses Gampy since the accident but we're all trying to pull through at least she was young when she had mom and still has two young ones to care for.

He laughs "Indeed she does the twins are fine then I presume."

"Better than ever Bapa but I'd better let you get back to work it seems you got a lot of customers.

He laughs deeply at her worried statement for his business. "No just some trouble maker boys who want nothing more than to take my great nieces body and they won't." He glares at them, "You here that you may think I'm crazy but I certainly know my way around a gun and shooting range I won't mind hunting you down if you touch my families angel you here that?" He threatened with a hard fist and a quick middle finger, which made many guys gulp especially after he gave a growl and barred his teeth looking extremely vicious.

For once all the guys froze with horror the old coot never sounded so threatening and serious, they knew if this man threatened he most certainly would mean what he said and most certainly would pull through with the threat.

This made Zeke smirk he knew most of their fathers didn't tell them how he helped his father care for his little sister after their mothers untimely death, and how he hunted down any guy who wrongly touched her especially her later husband he showed him a thing or two. Most men in this small town knew not to come in-between Zeke and any of his family members. That was one reason he choose not to live in this town as when he had family he rather be in one not full of teenage drunks as it was a town based off its high school, he wanted to live in one with more of a community feel and so he did.

As Zeke looked to the men filling up the spaces in his diner, he made sure to give them one last good glare and a small growl which made some of them choke on their saliva as it trickled down in their gulps. In a grouchy almost growling tone, he got ready to angrily speak. For once, he really was angry since a man in this town had taken the woman in his family virginities before they were married, that is all except his own daughters. It sadly seemed all the women on his sister's side had a different story and he was to make sure this one was not taken as well.

In that grouchy almost growling tone he said "Now if you bastards want a piece of her you have to go through me and me six hunting revolvers and my Vietnam War pistol I was bestowed with for my great victories in war over seas. Now that is my final warning you can all ask your fathers and they will tell you stories of what I can have done to those who touch my family. Now get away from my families women you got that! Only stay in here if you are ordering something, otherwise you punks get the fuck out of my dinner!"

Every one froze, before many rushed or pushed through the door. All except for one, this one was leaning against the antique video game. This tall, muscular, slender, sleek, smooth, smirking red head went unnoticed by the rest of the occupants in the room let alone the boys running out. This red head just leaned there quietly smirking to himself knowing he had an answer to the question boggling his mind in the last few minutes.

He could not believe the name he heard, he was sure this was the girl he went to acting camp and summer camps with. He was sure this girl was the same one that for years was his secret pen pal. He had not noticed the fact that everyone cleared out, well mostly all except for him he was looking the women up and down, the angel in front of him he absolutely knew.

Stanford couldn't believe his eyes it was his old puppy love summer camp romancer. But he was not quiet sure the girl before him was all the way her, for this women was a gorgeous well built person an amazingly figured bodied, her structure had changed from the girl we was positive she was, and she looked helpless yet strong instead of just strong. He never would have thought she would look like this, in his mind he had some if not many doubts because of her complexion and build, but he was sure he was seeing things right and this was the girl had once knew.

The girl turned to the old jukebox, and flipped through several old records on the Jukebox before smiling and finding the song she wanted; as she smiled a twinkle fell in her eye.

_Round round get around_

_I get around_

_Yeah,_

_Get around round round I get around_

The girl started raising her arms and swaying her hips to the music, it was not till this song that the tall smoothed skin red head knew and was sure it was her. As this was one of her favorite songs she was a oldies fan from what he remembered, they used to dance to oldies especially this song all the time by the pond during free time at the many camps they attended together.

"Rel…Relly."

_I get around _

_Get around round round I get around_

_My kind o' town_

The girl suddenly froze and turned white her face was shocked like she was in a room with a killer but It was more of a surprised shock.

"Only one guy has ever called me by my nickname." And she gave an almost evil smirk with a glance to the corner of her right eye that made the women seem as if she knew exactly to who was behind her.

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm a real cool head_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm makin real cool bread_

She turns around and smirks her little girl smirk "Don't tell me that's you Stanly Manly" she giggled as it was also her teasing name for him.

"Relly it can't' be you is it?" The red head Stanford leaned forward half surprised and shocked his old lost love was in front of him and amazing as ever if not the most amazing thing he ever had seen even more gorgeous then himself.

"Well I most certainly hope so otherwise I was switched in bodies or my mind was switched with someone."

He laughed, "I see now where you get that side of you from, it's totally you."

"And what mister spoiled rotten can come over here and give his old best friend a hug or do I have to punch it out of your fucking prick ass." She said giving him the fist and then the finger in a threatening way like she was about to punch the rich man in front of her, as she gives indication this is what she means as she suddenly said "I'm going to fucking punch you if you don't get over here by the count of ten."

He suddenly laughs his obnoxious laugh "Wow Relly you really haven't changed, have you? You're still as tuff ass as you were the last day we saw each other."

She smirked "You mean the day we were caught almost loosing are virginity to each other I quiet remember." She look to the ground and smirked not making contact with his eyes and giving her the bad girl demur for a few seconds.

_I'm getting bugged driving up and down the same old strip_

_I gotta find a place where the kids are hip_

"Yeah I remember that day" he said softly while smirking, his hands release their grip against the table end of the old game that held the controls, and he looked her carefully in a bad boy kind of way, up and down "You've changed since then."

"Yeah well so have you tall and ever more handsome not the little shrimp I used to stand up for at those camps we attended.

"Yeah but you your hairs curly and you no longer look like that little girl in Sweet home Alabama"

"And you don't look like the bad guy in Swan Princess movies with the big nose I see your nose has grown to your face unless you…"

He laughs "No no I'm not that type, I hate that stuff I can't say the same about.."

"Your brother…hu figures he's also the punk who told on us please tell him I'm still looking for him and have my sniper gun all set for his fucking ass. Will you do that for me the ass will learn one way or another to not mess with me." She grinned evil at the plans she laid forth years ago for his brother and still was looking forth to carrying out.

He laughed the sighed heavily "Hu, I love you." He said sighing agian, before realizing what he said and feeling like slapping himself in the face "NO! Wait that didn't come out right.

"Well I most certainly hope you did at one point or I would have almost lost my virginity to a total ass worst then your brother." She giggles and started looking more like child showing it with this childish attitude of hers "Now I'm counting to five if you don't get your fucking falling ass over here when I get to five then you're going to die." Giving Stanford a look that said, 'you don't mess with me if you don't get your ass over here ASAP'.

_My buddies and me are getting real well known_

_Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone._

"Now _One" she showed with her long and manicured fingers spread out, counting down the numbers slowly moving each finger in to from a right bald fist._

"_Two"_

All Stanford's feelings were welling inside of his chest ready to explode, but maybe he was finally feeling the pressure of the heat, man he found the dribbles and balls of sweat hot on her body, something that could only lure men to her like a siren calls the ships to their death. In his eyes she had always been a living breath Greek mythological siren. He wanted to taste the balls of sweat, however, he knew he should not try it, and after so long it would be wise to attempt.

"_Three_" her hand was showing like Lucy in Charlie Brown does to her brother as she counts down from five and makes fist to punch Linus. Stanford knew he should move forward but his feet were glued. '_Come-on feet move work work, budge, ugh, do something already, go towards her at least, evenfall forward…Please just work.'_ He thought to himself but nothing seemed to work.

_I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_My kind o' town_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm a real cool head_

"_Four"_ suddenly it was like a burst of lightning and time seemed to stop, Stanford was suddenly right next to her but not only that was he holding her against the jukebox. Her leg all of a sudden was tightly around him. Luckily, for him, her great uncle was manning the window and did not see what his great niece and the British boy was doing in his dinner at this very moment.

_Get around round round I get around_

_I get around_

_Round_

Laurel's golden brown eyes sparkled as his green ones sparkled in her eyes, it was an extremely heavenly moment, and as the last strand of hair fell down along the Jukebox he at last was allowed to do what he had desired for almost a decade, he wrapped his mouth around her small lips and she too enclosed hers around his large pinkish lips.

_Get around round round oooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Wah wa ooo_

Stanford moaned as he opened his mouth and she followed suit by equally opening her's. Laurel let out a gasp, and Stanford quietly cried out so only her ears could hear, "Oh Relly, uh oh Rels Rels you know I've loved you every moment since the first day that every girl I've ever fallen for reminds me more of you."

"MMMmmm…Five, oh and finally" she gasp with joy almost like tears are to come to her eyes however her gasp could match the sound of an orgasm.

"Uh….Stan Stan…Stanly…Oh Stanly-Manly oh I love you… I've only and always wanted you." Suddenly before Stanford could figure out what she meant she had swung him against a nearby table with great strength. This strength was that of the Laurel he knew and loved all those years ago with the strength of a man and the demure of a helpless damsel in distress. Her long fingers and hands playfully moved up his chest in a tempting way, as she very slowly moved her body towards his in an arch over his; she kissed and licked his neck, causing his heart to pound like he was going to die.

Then she pecked her way up his neck nibbling on his left ear, moving slowly across his check. She paused over his lips, a millimeter from touching, it was this moment she glowed so gold like the sun or an angel of God he thought this moment could last forever and he would not care, it did not matter if he was dead or died as long as he was with her and saw Laurel again. She heavenly let their hot breath pass each other's lips, before she plunged herself foreword and forced his mother open, she pushed her tongue into his intertwining hers with his.

_We always take the car cause its never been beat_

She suddenly let go as she was gasping for air and was just above his lips looking romantically and suggestively into his eyes with a small smile "Tonight, let's do what we've wanted to do since that night we were taken away from each other."

_And we've never missed yet with the girls we meet_

Laurel slowly goes into his mouth and comes out before pulling away then slowly going back in as she tasted his mouth and tried very hard to find his tongue. Stanford did not want it to be easy for her this time, he wanted to play the game he used to play with her and have his fun with the girl his heart had fallen for since day one of being eight year olds at a summer camp. Finally, he smiled knowing he had his fun, he slowly closed his eyes and brought his tongue to hers but this time forced it her mouth and her tongue to back out of his mouth. He came to her mouth and caused a moan he had not heard in some time, and he missed the sound of this moan feeding his ears, they quenched for this particular sound of her moans for so long he had never thought they would hear this sweet harmony again.

_None of the guys go steady cause it wouldn't be right_

Stanford heard sudden cheering behind him, to which he gave the middle finger to the cheerers, he knew exactly who was watching the scene and he knew what they were thinking. He did regret that he would have to explain everything about his once girlfriend, and how they almost had sex, more that he still desired her and wanted to have sex with her.

_To leave their best girl home on a Saturday night_

Laurel pulled away once more as she heard her great uncle finish with the large order from the window and walk slowly back to the counter she had to pull away so her old puppy love would not be killed.

_I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_My kind o' town_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm a real cool head_

She smirked at her love, and as soon as she knew her uncle was not looking, she went to his ear and said "Tonight at lovers peak." She gave a little lick into the ear and smirked knowing there were two separate things called lovers peaks, one in a nearby town and the other being a drive in theater not far from here. What she referred to was both, however, frankly her meaning was more on lovers peak then the theater and she knew Stanford understood where she was going with this small comment and request.

_Get around round round I get around_

_I'm makin' real good bread_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I get around_

She suddenly extended her tongue out to his ear twisting it around knowing the old affects of such an action hoping it still worked the way it used to. To her happiness, it worked just like the last time she had done this, Stanford's heart raced almost like it was to pop, his body sweated like a fountain and his knees buckled. Although, she and him both were the dominate kinds in a relationship this being difficult from day one for them. He knew since they last saw each other she had picked up on her moves, not only that but from what he remembered in that last summer they had together she had somehow gotten better at making herself more dominate at getting what she wanted from the other lover.

_Round_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

However as she suddenly backed away she forgot that there was a wet floor sign to her right and to where she walked gleefully, this puddle had the contents of someone's large spilled drink of the floor with her wearing high stilettos, the silky tile floor would not make a good combination if in contact with a shoe like a stiletto, especially when wet.

_Round round get around_

_I get around_

_Yeah_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

Suddenly without warning her stilettos made contact with the wet mess and her shoes lost their grip of the floor ahead, she fell back and screamed. However, a hand was so swift and caught her by the back and she was looking back into those heavenly evergreen green eyes that made her dreams amazing.

They just stayed there for a minute or two looking at each other as heavenly rays swept around them both..

_Wah wa ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Oooo ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

"I…I…" she blushed and he smiled.

He so quietly and gently with such a handsome romantic tone, that was unlike the Stanford everyone but Laurel knew, said "Don't be." And with that she could not help but feel speechless like he swept her of her feet for the first time in a long time.

_Ahh ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Ahh ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Ahh ooo ooo_

Suddenly the clicking of a gun was heard.

A scowling older man had a gun pointed at the hot British boy with spiky red hair that seemed to have more to him then he appeared and more to him then he allowed people to know he had.

Zeke angrily snarled, "I may like you Brit…Stanford you're a good kid but it goes double for you to stay away from my great niece." He pushes the gun to him closer, showing his true colors that even the battle force five never knew of; then again it made sense, when his car was reshaped for the multivers how he knew about the gun, even with his knowledge being expanded at the time.

"But..We knew each other since childhood." Stanford stated giving a puppy dog lip of apology trying to look innocent only to find the old coot huff at his innocent look almost like he was trying him in court trying him as guilty.

"You think I know about that one summer. I've known who you were as the kid who almost took her virginity, years ago, years before you came to this town. I've known for a long time now, I know you're a good kid but I'm not going to let it happen any time soon. I should let you know during the Vietnam War I was a young Lieutenant I even got a metal from the president, so you better not mess with her."

He looked at the girl shocked "Is he serious we thought he was just…well Zeke he can't be… don't old war heroes tell stories?"

"Not me, not with what I've seen you don't. Not all do and not all act like they were as they choose not to advertise it for good reasons." Zeke said almost sounding like his normal self, before returning to his hard protective self. Honestly, who had ever known that Zeke had a whole nother side to him let alone Stanford had a whole nother side to him. Everyone seemed to hide some part about themselves that this heat was bringing out. The day could almost be described as Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream the way things seemed to be playing out only without the mixed up love happening. This day seemed to have the twists of Shakespeare's The Tempest especially when Prospero's daughter falls for the prince, which is the son of the man Prospero blames for his exile.

"He's right my dad never did and he still doesn't." She said softly giving him the soft look to put her down and leave as the person Laurel called 'Bapa,' the same man that the town knew as the crazy Zeke, whom Laurel seemed to be indicating by her body language and Zeke was proving to Stanford on his own terms with the gun to say Zeke not the fellow to tempt with.

"Well, bye Zeke and bye Relly" she girlishly giggled as he made the cute clicking sound with a manly wink that would cause any girl to swoon over, as he placed her down making a swift exit almost walking on a cloud.

Laurel softly and dreamily reply's to her Stanford "Bye Stan Stan, Bye my Stanly-Manly."

When Stanford reached his car, he felt like he took a deep swim in the Arctic, the heat could not bother him like the others, at least not anymore if it had ever bothered him, he was on a cloud in his swim trunks.

Suddenly he was thrown to the ground in a big dog pile heap by the load of his guy friends "Whoa guys what's this all about fellas"

"So who's the girl?" Vert asked in a questioning tone.

"Ugh, sometimes you seven are worst then my brother….Hu, but if you must know we used to go to camp together and almost dated we were caught doing something I will refuse to tell you. We were not allowed to see each other after that, which was when we were both Zoomy's age of sixteen we wrote but now being twenty four and seeing her it was just amazing she's changed so much and well we almost hit it off once so she asked me on a date. Cause I…well"

Stanford smirked and scratched his neck as he blushed. "I may have stated out of nowhere that I still loved her on accident, but she asked me out a bit after that, and I think it was because she knew I loved her still. And well…" he started scratching the back of his head as his guys friends lifted him up some making howling sounds.

"So what's next?" Zoom asked smiling down at the older teammate.

"She wants to go to lovers peak movie theater but she wants to…well meet…Never mind I'm not telling you guys anything."

"SO how longs she staying that way we can know how long are Stan Stans going to act different" A.J. joked making Stanford fuse and want to punch the newbie.

Only to make Stanford angrier when Spinner and Zoom joined in the taunting "How longs Stanley's, little Stan Stan who was bullied and let a girl stand up for him, girls going to stay?"

"Will you three children shut the hell up before I throw you three in the ice zone or volcano zone for a day." He was furious by what his friends were taunting him with, and for once, he had backed his three goof ball friends into a car nearby that was some trashed 1969 Camaro that was parked in front of the dinner. Sherman was just inches from smacking his brother Spinner in the head for being so naive, as this was sometimes the only way to get his older brother to stop.

"What's wrong Stan Stan." The three goofballs laughed

None of the guys heard the bell of the dinner ding nor see the swaying sexy body stop and give the disappointed lean in their direction.

"Hm I see you no longer need me to protect you finally, your pussy ass learned to stand up for itself…And don't you make fun of what I call him or you'll find yourself flattened dead on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere while buzzards pick at you like the crows do that man in the second Pirates of the Caribbean movie in the jail scene."

She was very good with threats so good even Stanford gulped and released his friends "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get my car, if you so much ass don't mind bitches, you four can continue your bitch ass cat fight on the stupid runway just please step away from the Camaro and nobody gets hurt.

They all stepped away while Stanford laughed "Your driving that old piece of crap, what did you do?"

She swayed her hips over to her boyfriend that the other guys stepped away, she gently made it look like she was going to kiss him before looking fierce and punching him in the abdomen "I'd punch you in the balls but I'd like to have pleasure later so if you don't mind." She flipped her blond hair so the guys would drool as it caught and reflected the rays of the sun.

"I'm going to be heading out…Oh and Stanford this is not my only car its only my ninth project and fix up I've done. You remember the old car at Camp Lake Miracle, that the camp owner had that broke down shit car?"

Stanford nodes his head. "Well, this is him, he was the one I told you was my dream car we named Emmerson's. Now it's mine, and he is my ninth project. I would love to show you my other cars but there back home. Did I tell you I went to college to be a mechanic I'm only part time acting and part time in or directing musicals. I also teach theater on the side, so don't be bitching about the cars I drive you don't know the half of what I like to drive or have fixed they all look amazingly incredible and work better then peanut butter and jelly."

"You mean that bastard car is working and is here, this car…is that car."

"Ha don't believe me, look at the trunk hood and tell me it isn't Emmerson." Indeed Stanford walks to the trunk and there in two spots it proved the car was the car at the last summer camp him and Laurel ever attended. Here it said some things that they had written inside the shit car.

'_Stanly-Manly (AKA Stanford) promises forever more to be with my best friend at camp Relly till the day I die I love my best friend…_

_And I Reelly "AKA Laurel" promises to be with my prince charming no scratch that my robin hood as I'm the kick ass batman or no scratch that I'm super women who's stronger then Superman and he's the dweeb superman just not related but in love. Oh and I can take care of myself my guys not the best fighter and I need no shit hero that's why I like (lol like like) him.. I love Stanford and I'm his superhero….Reelly and Stanly forever Age 9 Summer 1996"_

The next one was besides this and it said,_ "I love Stanly just as much as the little child I once was he proposed to me today even though I'm 16 and we're two years from our legal age. I still said yes although we aren't of age we made plans to fake ideas if we're not caught we're making tonight our honeymoon so no one can stop us…ha ha suckers eat my ass and shove your finger up yours if you catch us._

_Man I love this women R…R my Reelly man she's hot on firer a flame and my babe, I don't care what the cunting traditions are, I'm making her my wife SUKERS PERTERSON :P Ha I got her first and she loves me suck on that dick….XO my love Reelly tonight I'm so getting laid and the end of this summer I'm getting married. July 2003 Reelly and Stanly together forever if this busted up dush car ever works he will be ours and our real honeymoon drive away car. _

_P.S. When I can I'm going to rangle the moon for this fine ass babe Reelly I've loved her forever and I'm going to promise her the moon like that weird dush guy in It's a Wonderful Life. Oh and to my brother who knows of this and will die if he tells suck on my…. "_

"Ok don't need to read the rest of that I believe you I can't believe you left everything we wrote in the metal in there." He quickly covered it up especially to Zoom by closing the trunk, as they wrote some not so pleasant things on there, that Zoom and everyone else did not need to read.

He backs away so that she can get out "Well see you later then what movies playing?" she asked as she kept the window down and leaned towards the guys before driving off onto the road.

"It's some oldies I think then a newer one afterwards." Stanford answered quiet unsure of what they did have playing.

"Great see you then." She smiles and waves as she drives off and disappears into the distance.

"Dude that's one tough girl to bad she's taken" AJ whines although Stanford for once does not pay attention and instead is watching the girl he's always loved drive off in to the distance.

"So how long is she staying, cause if it's not long you know I just don't want one of my friends becoming depressed. You know statistically 95% of long distance relationships do not turn out right and I do not want either of you hurt it sounds like your both are trying to restart old flames when you should be moving on.

Stanford wanted to yell at Spinner but for the few times he had to admit it his friend was correct and was looking out for him, even the look on Vert and Tezz's faces told him they felt the same ways.

He realized he had not thought it through once he promised this girl the moon, he promised her marriage, children a beautiful daughter that looked like her and he promised her forever but now with him chasing storm shocks and her doing something in mechanics she was not specific to what she did, he wondered if it could truly work? On the other hand, was this just a summer night between them both that would in their mind last forever but as reality was, this moment that was the last moment or last one that they could have together.

* * *

><p>Stanford for the first time in his life had been nervous about everything in their relationship and was so unsure about life he was unsure about even doing it with her, he was so scared but he did not know what to think.<p>

She soon came out from behind the old store building looking both ways before running and jumping into the seat passenger seat, but doing it so furiously that she landed on top of his lap.

"Oh…um…I'm so…sorry…I didn't mean to…" Laurel said with a flushed face and rose red blushing cheeks, while rushing to get up and buckle her seat very timid and nervously it's as if you could see the child still in the twenty four year old women being scared of guy cooties or scared of her best friend being more then that.

"It's….It's ok I know you didn't…" she fiddled with her fingers and stared out the window something was bothering her as well and he could not figure out what it was. They both were twenty-four and had waited for each other for almost forever.

He did not know what to do, nor what bothered her and gave her eyes the pasty glow but something was wrong. He slowly and clammily went to grab her hand. Although he slowly retrieved it she did not seem to mind, she more jumped from his touch as if she was shocked from electricity even though she was just holding his hand.

He sighed and looked to the road as he drove to the drive through theater that was about forty miles outside the city. The sun had just set leaving the desert mounds of the dry land to look like dark shadows in the orange dark purple and pink with yellow skyline haze sky. "Are you sure you're wanting to do this." Stanford could not help but ask, although when he said it he could have sworn the air flet so cold like they were in the frozen mountains.

She shaking and hesitantly nods her head "Yes" but says it as if she's about to burst into tears

'I'm not forcing you Relly…I don't want to force you."

"Are you ok Stanford" she asked so gently and angelically any man would be foolish not to have chills run down their spin it was so pain staking he did not know whether to tell her yes or no as his heart was screaming yes then his brains created no.

It was a long five minutes until he responded "I…I…quiet honestly don't don't know…"

She replaced her hand that she had taken away from his grasp and placed it on his hand over the clutch it was so cold but nice. "Honestly I don't know either." She said quietly as she looked to the stars that were forming above in the sky. "My heart tells me yes but it also tells me no and screams to run away…I wish life was not as complicated and was as easy as those childhood days we had at those summer camps. You know those were easier to say our love but now we're adults and everything is so….ugh so complicated I wish life were easy."

"But nothing is ever easy." Stanford laughs for once he realizes he does not have his music on or cranking and to tell the truth he really liked it this way, listening to her was like listening to his own personal music meant just for his ears.

"Stanford I'm scared…" she says as she looks into his eyes while their cold hands still hold each other.

Stanford turns his head pastily back to the road with no emotion leaving a minute of silence these were things they had to know it was not like childhood where they would just do it and worry of consequences later, things were not that easy as an adult and Stanford was one of the few hero's protecting the world he could not deal with an relationship.

"How long are you staying?" He asked wishing for forever, knowing forever was an impossible answer.

"What?" she said with a gasp as she started crying into her hands.

"How long are you staying?" he asked with a sigh so deep it made the air a little disturbing as he was in hi s own way sulking time.

"I…I...I'm not here longer than a few days but…but I work I'm working for a couple of days.  
>"Where?" he asked quiet curious.<p>

"I work as a vehicle mechanic for the military I was given a day of leave since I was in town but will be heading overseas in days there stationing me thank God in Chad but who knows what's next."

"So can this work out?" he asked hopeful but he knew the answer

She sighed and stared at the stars in envy "I hate our love has to be star crossed lovers, you know like I to, it's just we've never been able to be together that's why we attempted or were going to run away. You know you're supposed to marry wealthy not middle class and your parents will disown you if….if" she burst into tears

"I want you for myself but your rich and I'm the middle class American your from England and me America I don't have much money to my name and your parents won't ever approve of that I know you love them and I'm not going to be at fault to break up a family of the man I love…You should marry wealthy class and make them happy. Can…Can we…we just leave it there?"

As she finished the statement, they suddenly arrived to the drive in movie theater field line, which took about thirty minutes to get through "Hey what's playing?" Stanford asked the ticket booth worker, as this was the last thing said since Laurel cried for the last thirty minutes, which were spent in quiet and attempted comforting.

"Let's see we decided to put the block buster first and it's Pirates of the Caribbean and in 3D then we have let's see what's the oldie we're playing tonight."

The young teen looked at the computer while popping her gum "Oh yeah it's that really sexy 60's film A Summer Place."

"What oh no. Oh no please not that one." Laurel says as she begins crying again, which confused Stanford as he looked at her and soothed her back after they were handed their 3D glasses.

"What's wrong with the film."

"The couples like us." Was the last thing she said before cuddling into Stanford crying. "Please just don't care about me after tonight we both need to move on we know it, our worlds won't intersect right, just please don't think about me much after tonight."

"But why?"

"Because it's the way of the fucking status quo, neither of us will be excepted by our families they already are trying to set me up with doctors and other guys and trying to get me out of the service. Please they will win soon get me out and I'm going to become a fraggin house wife who sits on her bum all day getting fat while your getting stinking rich in whatever you do.

"I'm saving the world in a way like you but I'm racing cars in fact this is my race car."

"Which I'm amazed by but I just hate that we don't have more than this second chance at forever together for one night."

He holds her tightly slipping the 3D glasses which looked so cute on her as the fourth pirates film began. They talked for hours during it about their lives, memories and wishes of togetherness which there childhood innocence had left them both when they became the adults they were and they knew they could never be more.

Suddenly the Pirates film ended all too soon and the movie suddenly changed to A Summer Place as they watched it he felt tears trickle his face. This once teenage couple had been in love like the both of them but he was wealthy and she was middle class both from different countries his family made him marry someone wealthy and they had a daughter, then the girl was forced to be with someone abusive and she had a son and their children fell in love.

Eventually the couple's children are together and the old couple now at least middle aged are together but it's so sad that they could not be together and now it was happening in real life to them.

"Stanly I can't I don't want that to happen I want your children not someone else's."

"I know and that won't happen to use remember the talent show we sang Somewhere together and won '_There's a place for us some where a time for us take my hand and were half way there take my hand and I'll take you there._'"

"Well always have our somewhere." She sighed and leaned into his shoulder as he drove, she cried but smiled as he joyfully sighed with her.

"Yes always." Stanford said as a smile took both of their sad faces and he exited the highway to a nearby hill known to many in several towns nearby as Lover's Peak. "You're my Maria, Laurel and I'm always going to save us for that somewhere in our hearts and eventually heaven above will have it together."

"Oh Stanly you always knew how to cheer me up." She suddenly jumps on him and her bum accidently hits the horn in which the lights go off several times.

Their tongues intertangle and there is several sounds of moaning as the two fall down on the seats and all that can be seen is there feet and the slow placing of clothes as two naked bodies suddenly entangle into each other and become one for an extremely long night they are finally together. Nothing can keep them apart for at last at least they finally had there forever.

"Stanly if anything ever happens to me anything at all please take Emmerson I'm leaving him with my Bapa and Madra but I've told them that if anything happens as I do have a dangerous job I want you to have him you know he was once our baby we dreamed of fixing together." She says early that morning hanging her lips close to his and whispering so angelically they both had finally lost their virginity in an endless night of sex.

"But nothing will happen to you" He laughs yet he had a butterfly flip his stomach to tell him otherwise.

"I know but please it's my gift to you I knew you were here, as Bapa and Madra did tell me eventually I brought him as I've been meaning to give him to you and have been waiting to do most of the fixing up with you but with my job that's a little impossible." She laughed and looked up into those enchanting strong evergreen eyes that at the moment only saw her and only felt for her.

He sighed but gave her a look that told him he would cherish it for his entire life and always love her. Finally, she allowed him to go through the pumping once more and get both of them into the moments of bliss.

* * *

><p>The man in the coat coughed as he was fairly tired looking from all the cases he had been working on, if not forced to over work on, "Excuse me Ms. Starlight." He said from his rolling chair, as he had finally looked up from several pages of documents he had just received to tell why she was feeling so sick.<p>

"Please Laurel it's my name I feel old using Mrs. And hate sounding like my mother."

"Understandable, now can you tell me how long ago you had these aches?" The man with the big nose and tan body asked, he had brown hair and a slight bald spot, his glasses were like old man glasses and he had several wrinkles on his face and the look of exhaustion in his eyes.

"Yes let's see I believe I've had them and the throwing up since about four weeks after getting here Dr. Renaldo. But please tell me if I can go back to work in the schools and the mechanics with my military job."

"Well I'm sorry Mrs.…I mean Laurel but I'm afraid you will not be able to do that, you could still teach but I'm afraid your mechanical engineering in the military will have to be put on hold."

"WHAT YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE WHY DON'T I SHOVE A SHOT UP YOUR BONY ASS AND SEE HOW YOU FUCKING LIKE IT THEN LAUGH AND SAY YOU CAN'T WORK YOU FUCKER." She was standing up holding the doctor by the color she hated going to the doctor since childhood, and she did not like people telling her she could not work, she was a tough women and would punch anyone if they told her she could not work.

"Hold it, there's no need for the language please sit down and relax let me explain it's not my rules but there's and you can take it up with them. There are ways to surpass this but many women feel withdrawal from doing it. Hu, you see Mrs. I need to know when did you last have sex?"

She blushed and looked up at the doctor hesitant knowing he was the USA military doctor that he would not tell others but it was so embarrassing to talk about especially to a guy, still remembering that night she lost her virginity, this made her smile warmly and look to the ceiling as if seeming the whole night play in front of her like a projector, then the feeling for him in her vergina kicked in she wanted more of him and wanted his thing in her farther then ever. "Honestly my first time was my last it was well over a month ago before I came here."

"Well who ever the father is I hope you have him on speed dial for Laurel I don't know if this is good news or bad news for you but I want to tell you know you are pregnant"

When she heard the words 'father' and 'pregnant' she felt her jaw drop to the ground and she felt as if she would faint any moment this could not be happening it either was a blessing or a curse but for once her wish not to use condoms on her first time granted her what she had wanted so long ago and what Stanford promised she would have from him. She wanted to cry but she felt to dizzy and unsure she did not know what to do or say.

"You're in your first trimester of the pregnancy from what the scans show, you are more than a month into it. You've been having morning sickness and dizziness because of you being pregnant and the only way the military will let you work is if you have an abortion even then you have time off."

"I'll speak with my sergeant and ask to stay here, I want to finish up the school year with the kids here at least the winter quarter then I'll head home, when's that baby due?' She said neither excited nor sad at the moment she was unsure what to think whether she was pregnant was not a question anymore for she was, and she was against abortion leaving that was out of the picture, but having a baby made things so much more complicated, would she even tell Stanford that she was having his child? For once, in her life, Laurel felt week and unsure this was the one obstacle she could not skip and did not know how to get over, she wanted to be a mother but she didn't know how.

"Miss I have more news then you're pregnant." He sighs and looks into her golden brown eyes that helped her body glow like the sun "You are pregnant with twins their due at the end of March actually they may be due sometime in April, so I'd suggest you'd head home sooner than the end of winter quarter. Would you like to know the gender?' Again the women froze at the words 'Twins' she knew it was possible for her seeing as her dad had a twin but she did not know she could have twins.

"You can tell that now?" she asked more as a question then statement she did not know at her stage she could find out but then again it was the shock of finding out she was pregnant that was getting her so amazed by everything, she could know what the blessings she was carrying were that was a heaven sent gift from God.

"Well it's not that well with the equipment we do have they don't give us the best to work with, but I can give you a general of what the CT scan showed."

"Sure it may help make my decision." She said quite eagerly leaving out that it was not all that truthful knowing would make the it even harder to make a decision.

"Of keeping or…"

"NO! I don't agree with that stuff it's a matter of giving it to my family or telling the father I'm not sure I'll be able to raise a baby on my own its a lot to think through."

"I could wait for another app…"

"No" she grabs him by the arm and forces him fiercely down "I want to know this I need to plan this out."

The doctor sighs knowing how females whether pregnant or not that were like this you did not want to mess with or anger any more than a loose starving female lion.

"Very well, I'm happy to inform you that it looks like you're having two beautiful baby daughters."

She gasped it seemed that the plans they made as children were coming together but how should she tell him? What should she tell him? Could she ever tell him and let life go on?

"I've made one decision I'm staying to teach as least I'm doing one thing to help the world then I'll leave before it's too late to head home and have the child."

* * *

><p><em>Da Da daaaaa!<em>

_There's more to the prologue then just this remember this is Part 1 of the Prologue…Don't think life is handed on a silver platter this story life doesn't have all the sweets that it could bear… Well at least the prologue is going to be several series of unfortunate events some to Stanford and others to other characters._

_SO what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….or Message me_

_Also favorite story, favorite me as a author, subscribe to this story or subscribe to my stories…_

_Thanks again for being such awesome readers and you shall look forward to another exciting Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 story here from me…_

_So you want a hint on the next chapter…_

_Here's the hint from the story itself._

"Lord don't take Laurel not tonight please let your beautiful angel stay on earth even for a few more years that way I can treasure it with her instead of being apart."

_Da da da FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT YOU WILL BE SURPRISED ;) Find out why Stanford is praying to keep her alive...This may surprise you. ;) :)_

_Told you there's more then meets the eye so stay tunned it will be up in days I plan on just loading the entire prologue then slowing things down. I'm telling you this prologue will be depressing but fun._


	2. Prologue: Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Battle Force Five Characters, nor Vandels nor Sentients nor Sark, nor do I own the Multiverse or Salt Flats._

_I do however own the school (unnamed), Laurel Annebell Starlight, Nora Bleach Dillian, child Navine, Two military Jet doctors (unnamed) and that's pretty much it._

_Note this chapter will have fight scenes that may be to descriptive for young readers thus I suggest younger readers do not read this chapter. Also if your not good with things like blood I don't suggest you read this._

_Note this will have adult swearing in it and should not be repeated by children under 13, I only have it because of who certain characters are or certian situations It's reall not all that bad this is just the heads up that words are in the story._

_Do Enjoy tomorrow (maybe) I'll post the next chapter… And thanks for being such wonderful readers._

_Review Review Review, I would like two reviews before posting each chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue Part 2: The Faults Crack and Break!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Stanford had just gotten back from practicing on the old track and parked his car at Zeke's dinner. What freaked him out was someone grabbed him from behind and shoved him in a car.<p>

This woman was lovely gray hair with a cute freckle on her weirdly not so wrinkled face.

She angrily looked at Stanford with fury in her eyes.

"Crazy women why did you do that? Who are you?"

"I'm Crazy Zeke's wife and you need to stay quiet and I'll explain."

The confused red head sighed, "Ok I have a go at it…What you do that for?"

She smirked and smacked Stanford in the face like a brick, then pounded his groin and chest. "Now that was my personal answer to what you did to my baby niece Laurel."

Stanford looked shocked "What you know?"

"Yes and it was not easy for her to lie, but she's the worst liar everyone figured it out eventually."

"What did you shove me in the seat for?"

"What do you think my husband wants to kill you he just found out."

"What?" Stanford said almost scream "Oh great now I have done it."

"You can bet that, I would kill you myself however I won't for I know something she does not want any of us telling you about though I'm sure it won't be that hard for you to put it together."

She smirked down at the red English boy who gave her a dumb founded look "My lord I guess it is hard for you to figure out. Well I will not be the one to tell my darling niece who trust me the secret she needs to tell you herself. But I'll give you warning if I could I would, and if you two hadn't had this happen well I would have killed you easily already without warnings."

Stanford gulped but he was hushed before he could speak, the women clicked something that looked like a gun "Holy shit your going to kill your husband."

She smirked and combed back a loose hair behind her ear "Of course not I'm no cruel women I'm only tranquilizing my foolish husband he needs to calm down and he'll be fine. I'll make sure he understands that he won't come near you at least for now. I want to see what you do after she tells you her secret. If you react wrongly both him and I will come and kill you so this is also a warning, but till then my husband will be subdued and he'll know what I'll do if he tries to hurts the love of niece."

She slams the door shut.

"Nora where is he, I know that's his car now Damn it women tell me where he is I'm going to kill the Dick I'm going to kill him without a sign of hope!"

"Zeke you kill him and I'll harm you severely!"

"Nora you hid him in your car didn't you?"

"Charles Zeke Dillian you stop this instant!" she screams and shoots the gun, a large thud is heard outside as well as the sound of a gun clanking as it hit the ground.

A knock came on the car door and Nora Dillian opens the vehicle. Again, she brushes back a loose hair and lets out a breath "I'm sorry for my husband he can be and ass at best. He'll be fine, you can leave now and know that whenever my great niece does contact you again which we all pray she does soon, well just make sure you listen."

Stanford gets out of the women's car and helps her put her unconscious husband back in the vehicle. He wished he had a camera Zeke looked weirdly adorable when he slept he would so make fun of Zeke back at base with his friends because of this.

The women waved her hand at Stanford "Make sure you make the right decision or I'll be coming back with him and well both be having real guns. Listen to my niece when she next talks to you. And Stanford do take care."

Before Stanford could reply she got in the car and closed the door, driving to the road but before she turned she rolled down the window. "Of and Stanford I think its best you avoid my husband's dinner for a while, don't come near for a week or two…Maybe three I can't promise that if you come sooner than that, he will not try to kill you."

She drove off as a car went in front and then disappeared making her way for a town that was forty miles away.

Stanford stood there both shaken and confused, he knew when Zeke said he'd kill him if they had sex that he would. But he was more confused that this meant something totally different as well, as he sat there and wondered what possibly could Laurel be hiding from him, his hunger soon took over and he forgot all about most of the events except the fact that Zeke was wanting him literally dead and was on a mad hunting crazy for him, that he needed to avoid the dinner for at least three weeks.

However he would forget all about the secret that Laurel was going ot tell him, that is until the day she told him what this secret was a long time after this incident.

* * *

><p>Months turned by till it was February, and the closer Laurel got to the time she would leave the more hesitstant she was about calling the man she loved and telling him everything. She knew he would find out and either hate her for life or would be thrilled at hearing the news if she told him or not, it was the two heart throbbing headache making results she could not bear to stand having.<p>

She tapped her cell phone on her desk like she did every day as the children played outside during recess, screaming and laughing it made her feel more real to the point that she was going to raise these babies. _Maybe I would quiet being a mechanic and stay here to teach and also be a mother_.

Laurel loved helping the world's children in poorer countries learn she loved how connected she got in the lives of her children. Many of the mothers were helping her figure out her pregnancy and prepare her, one of her best friends from a local village made her with many of the mothers a how to raise a child guide and it was huge she'd not only use this as a guide but a weight lifter to get herself tone again.

She did not want to leave her friends in Chad she found it a happy place to work and be out of the stresses of the modern world but with people, you could build larger bonds with.

Only months before had she finally allowed her parents and grandma to tell the rest of the family the news and show the daily pictures she sent them.

She even asked her cousins also known as her first cousins once removed as they were her bapa's youngest children to be her child's Godparents if anything should ever happen to her.

They all were getting set for the new daughters to the family and were all thrilled for the soon to be new arrivals. As Laurel choose the name of her first daughter to be Elaine Hopeful Starlight, she desided to take a different route for her second daughter, the second she chose to be a surprise name as she wanted her second daughter to be a spontaneous name. _Perhaps if I let the father know I will let him pick a name that fits her, I'm sure my second daughter will seem like him I just have the feeling._ She thought as she taped her cell phone against the desk counting the seconds to make the excuse not to call him, a month or two before she was due.

The only thing was everyone encouraged her to tell the father, even her great aunt who told her stories of rescuing her children's father. Then how her great uncle had, to be sedated by her great aunt in order to not tell Stanford and kill him for taking her virginity if not kill him for getting her hung over. She loved her great aunt Nora Bleach Dillian, she took care of her no matter what and knew how to control her over acting over imaginative husband with a military sergeant temper.

Finally, as she saw there were five minutes before the kids would start coming in, Laurel flipped her cell phone up and pressed the dial key for his number and hit send. She decided it could not hurt to try, the call would be short, and he would most likely be asleep and not realize what she was saying. Hearing her heart pound like she suddenly was hearing drums she heard each ring ring and fade but her heart drowned out its sound as sweet trickled her face.

"Please don't pick up don't pick up…if you know what's good for you don't you fucking pick up!" she whispered to which the daughters in her stomach even seemed to disagree with her like everyone else and kicked her for what she was praying.

Loud music was heard in the background playing she was sure it was 'The Boys of Summer', which fit him if not them as it became the background music instead of a ring, that was more like him to have music, and that was one reason she loved him, instead of boys who had the annoying ring that would this moment drive her bonkers and up the wall.

_Then it stopped, loud rock music was heard in the back then a voice, "Hey this is Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, and I can't come to the bloody phone right now as I'm just blasting my jams but please leave your name and all that junk any who's if you're my fucking brother stick your mouth up you know where. Or I may be ignoring the call and am too lazy to get it. In any case just tell me what's up and I will get to you soon Bye bye and talk latter, chero chaps"_

_At the tone please record your message when you have finished recording you may hang up or press one for more options to leave a call back number please press six, BEEP_

"Hello…" Laurel sighs and looks to the blue sky with such lovely puffy clouds that sat beyond the window the song Somewhere Over the Rainbow played in her head as she wished to be a bluebird today that would fly away to the clouds on such a lovely day, the day before Valentine's day, "Hello…Stan Stan..Stanley…"

She coughed starting to sound serious like her mother on a business call which made her almost throw up, "Stanford it's me…Rell Rell Relle…I mean Laurel Starlight…hu…Stanford I prayed you wouldn't answer but now feel terrible I didn't tell you sooner I'm…Hu…Stanford it would be just better to say this to your face but I…I can't I can't say this without talking to you I…"

A sound of shooting on the other end is heard and an out of breath Stanford is heard heavily panting.

Laurel was surprised and showed it in her eyes she honestly had no clue what he was doing but figured it was his racing job, the thing was it would be near midnight back home and she was surprised the drama king was out this late working and wondered what the gunshots were about.

"Oh I'm sorry did I call during work I thought cause of time differences I wouldn't be getting in the way of work as it should be night there."

"_Uh yeah love it's a race track they wanted us to test out but a shooting field is nearby and a game seems to be still going as there's several tied…" _Stanford lied through his teeth knowing he could not tell the women he loves what he truly does._ "But…uh…well…what's up I was hearing what you said I'm fine I prefer calls or anything I haven't heard from you in forever._

"You know why." She said sternly and coldly telling him it was part of the agreement to their separate lives their families did not want them together from the start so they finally choose to listen.

"You sounded…Scratch that you sound so stern and serious love what's up?"

She pauses for an extremely long time looking to the sunny day and bites her lip. She watches the clock go by sever times as she hears more scratching and wheels she doesn't pay attention to what is heard in the background on the other end of the phone, so she doesn't care and believes Stanford horrid lie.

"I…I've..no I have needed to tell you something for quite a few months now and just thought I'd let you know I was scared of telling you for the way things could go."

Suddenly back in the war Stanford was fighting in the Multiverses the memory of what her great Aunt Nora had warned him and told him of a hard secret the love his heart still longed to have forever with warned him about. The words 'Listen when you next talk….Listen carefully' echoed through his mind several times, as she paused in the middle of the battle between reds and some shark Vandals. He looked utterly shocked and dumbfounded at the same time.

"_Stop over thinking stuff all the time just go with it."_ Stamford laughed trying to add some sweetness to the moment.

"Will you listen to me I'm absolutely trying here but your making it fucking harder to fucking tell you a damn mouth assing word! WILL YOU SIMPLY SHITING SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screams right before a child walks in the door. She blushes apple red and looks ashamed as she sighs and asks the cute little boy with short curly hair and a sweetheart face any girl would later die for. "Did you hear any of that?"

"A little" he said as he raised his shoulders as if he was saying he did not know.

"Hu please don't tell your parents or anyone what you heard forget those words you heard and never repeat them ok promise me."

"I promise Ms. S" the boy said with a sly smirk as he made his way to his desk.

"Thanks Navine." She said with a pleased and happy smile that would brighten any room.

"_Who's that?"_

"A boy who just walked in after that spill, he's one of the boys I teach."

"_What happened to mechanics?"_

"It had to legally be put on hold or I would be fired for going against the law.'

"_What do you mean?"_

"Hu this isn't easy to say Stanford."

She looks at the clock wishing time would be up and they would not be talking for long so that she would not have to tell him.

"_It's alright take your time I have as much time as I need."_ She rolled her eyes stating the words 'Great' and 'That helps!' in her head.

"Stanford you may want to drop out of practice for a moment to hear this."

"_I will in a sec I kind of in a tight spot I can't get out for now, just tell me I won't be able to stop."_ She sighed deeply and pouted but let the words roll off her lips before she could speak them preparing her body for its moment of truth.

Finally, she pouted the words out of suggestion for the father of her children's health. "Ok that's fine with what your job is, but you should take a rest in a second it will make you freeze I'm serious."

He sighs over the phone, knowing whatever it was this was her dyer voice, and it was a very serious matter, one that was not a laughing matter. He knew that this was something that would change their lives possibly, as it was the same one she used to tell him that even if he would go against his parents she would not let him, her parents would not let her be with him, and she how she could not break her parents, his parents, or his heart.

For the few times in his life and time ever knowing one of his true best friends that was always there for him even in spirit he felt utter butterflies in his stomach, almost feeling like he was going ot hurl over his vehicle because of the way she spoke.

"_What is it?_" He said after taking a deep breath in and holding a grimmer look on his face as he just shocked one of the Vandel Shark monsters, and he sound wave pulsed at his arch enemy Kyrosys.

She took a deep sigh and breathed in "Stanford..I'm…I am…Stanford when we did it in your car something happened and it may have been both of our first times, but I'm afraid to tell you whether you like it or not…Stanford you will be a..no you are…or soon…will be…ugh for crying out loud why is it so freaking F'ing hard to tell you?"

"_It's ok love take your time, I have all the time in the world for you always."_ For Laurel this just made it worst, if they were in the same room not only because of her pregnant hormones she would rip his head off.

"I have class soon I don't have time, the children are already filling in."

"_Still you have time."_ He laughed a slight laugh to try to cheer her up but this time it did not work and made the moment harder if not worst of her.

"_Just spit it out love."_

"Ok then" she said sternly before turning quiet and holding her head by her arm that was resting on her desk she quietly whispers like she was about to cry "Stan…Stan…your goi….going…going to be a…"

"Hu you're a father."

It took Stanford a second as he glued a puzzled look with a high eye brow raised while the other one was low and his mouth was open about to drool, it took a minute for him to think the words through a thousand times. He had to mouth the word before he started to echo them aloud. "You're going to be a father…You will be a father…A father….A FATHER! OH MY GOSH LAUREL YOUR PREGNANT AND I'M….AND I'M GOING….GOING TO…TO…TO….TO…BE…BE…BE..BE…" He could not believe his ears and thought for a moment he was dreaming, which would make sense he missed her voice and dreaming of her calling him was frequent that and being in bed with her.

He pauses and almost opens his car all the way but instead he suddenly gets his loud speaker on originally only meant for his teammates his arrogant self forgot his enemy's would find out if he did this. "Oh my GOSH YOU GUYS YOU WILL NEVER Damn guess this…Laurel's pregnant I'm going to be a father.

He accidently in his daze forgot to turn off his speaker, which could be embarrassing.

Everyone Sentient, Vandal and human alike froze in battle and left the terrain to silence no one could believe their ears and thought for a moment he was bluffing, not in a million years did anyone think the arrogant red head would be a father especially at his age. However, it then took a couple minutes for several of either flank to realize how that was not to unbelievable with how arrogant he was it would be no surprise that he got a girl hung over.

"Stan Stan…Stanly I'm pregnant with our daughter..." She could not not yet tell him she was having two children she wanted to tell him when he was done racing then she would explain she had twins.

"OH MY GOSH I HAVE A DAUGHTER I don't care what my damn parents say or what class you are I'll marry you like I've wanted to do since the day I met you. Rell Rell where are you?"

"That's the thing I'm still in Chad, I'm here at a school teaching, soon I'll have to get off the phone I'm coming home in a couple days you can meet me at my parents again and won't kill you like Bapa…"

"Shott you know about that."

"Of course I'm super tight with my great aunt Nora and she's the reason you survived, you forget, she told me everything. I will give you directions to mama and pap's house when I get back to the states. But I don't want you leaving your family, I'm still not worth it."  
>Stanford was so quick to respond to her statement it was like lighting hitting the ground. "<em>Relly Rell Rell your worth everything who cares if I get disowned I can start out fresh with you like we always wanted like what we planned when we wanted to elope. I'll cross oceans for you just please I want to be there for our child our daughter I want to be her father like I should be and help raise her and keep any boys away from her."<br>_She laughs, "Better you know how my family is and you'd better be very sure she waits until marriage unlike us or my mom and her mother." She laughs but then goes back to her serious voice and expressions.

Laurel deeply sighed and massaged her forehead with her thumb going in circles, "I…I better go…"

"_Wait no I'm going to be there soon I can get there in a second I want to see you."_

"Please Stan Stan I've got a class to teach there waiting for me."

Indeed the class was waiting for her they all were eagerly watching her more entranced in her call, the girls were all giving her thumbs up for telling him and were romantically making stories of the life she would have giggling like little girls do.

Suddenly gun shots were heard outside, the children all stopped there giggles and fun, some girls screamed while everyone looked scared at the window covered in painted paper and children's drawn art.

"Oh shit!" She said as she had a dear in the headlights look. "Kids get away from the doors and window, Stan I need to go the damn cunting raiders like the ones that attacked Opera Winfrey's school two times. Shit this is not good…"

She drops her phone on the deck and tells the kids "OK crawl quickly to the closet it will lead you to the safe basement lock the doors behind you, where's my TA's…"

"Right here." A teenage voice was heard as the young just past eighteen girl and boy raised there hands and came to the teacher.

"Maria and Tyler take the children down there you know how to use a gun, you may be new to the military but use your knowledge and protect the innocent. Now quickly and don't forget to barge those doors closed."

She helps rush the children from farther away into the closet and she yells "That's everyone lock it now."

They nod their heads and look worried at their teacher "I'll be fine now go. Fly you fools." They close the door with several locks are heard, before another lock is heard the final lock from the underground door that is well hidden, then silence.

"_Laurel don't tell me it's those damn desert terrorists the M. Fuckers please can you get to safety?"_

"No I have to stay and make sure the kids aren't rapped or killed I've locked the doors but…"

Several shots are heard being fired and she makes a sudden sound "Ugh."

Then, the sound of a thud and nothing else but gun fire, screams, and shots people running.

As soon as Stanford heard, the first shot he burst out of the battle without warning telling Vert he had to go although everyone could hear what happened and they knew it wasn't good. Even the Reds were not as cruel to attack children nor anyone carrying, nor did the Vandals believe carriers were to be harmed when pregnant.

Sure casualties happened on accident but that was war.

"Sage can you open up a portal to earth this is dyer."

"I heard I've already gotten started."

He paused and let his jaw drop as he raced through the forest planet wondering how she heard this.

"Everyone heard you forgot to turn your speakers off, I know my brother won't let anyone come after you if he truly heard that, even he has a heart for children and pregnant women he will let you go try to save her."

"Thanks Sage I don't know if I've ever told you how great you are."

"_You can thank me later..."_

"_In the meantime I'm trying to find what I can on the school shooting I'll let you know." Came Tezz's Russian accented voice._ No one knew except for Agura who was the bridesmaid, that the two eloped in Las Vegas only two months before on New Years.

Only a few seconds later Tezz came back and responded on the communicator "Seems like the military showed up and killed or chased the gang away no major casualties they didn't get in the school some faculty were killed or injured."

"Who's on the killed list?"

"They don't have the names yet I'll let you know."

A minute of silence fell in the jungle when Stanford finally realized the girl he truly always dreamed of may be gone, and he was the dumb ass that let her go instead of getting on a plane to meet her or making her stay. He let her go, and knew they would never see each other again. Even then he respected her wishes, 'What am I doing she was and still is my whole world and now she might as well be gone or will soon be.' He thought as wet liquid began to form in his emerald green eyes.

Stanford started to cry into his wheel this time making sure his speaker system was off. "Lord don't take Laurel not tonight please let your beautiful angel stay on earth even for a few more years that way I can treasure the years with her instead of being apart."

It took five more minutes of his body becoming overly week from his crying of his possible loss and waiting for any news. Before actual news or conversation on the intercom was heard.

"_Stanford I've got good news and bad."_ The Russian boy Tezz and Sage said together.

"Give me both I need to hear them whatever they are." He sobbed into his arms not caring for the world if she was gone he might as well end his life as well, she had always been his reason to live and now she was gone he was sure that's what they were going to say.

"_Ok the bad news first, it seems they found Laurel she bravely did fight off one or two actually killing them from the looks of it and the children she protected are safe but the bad news is she was found with several gunshot wounds and is in critical condition. She's been placed on a jet back to the states to get the medical care both she and the baby needs. At the moment they don't' know if the baby is going to make it or if the baby died. The good news is she is on a jet being shipped to the top military hospital since she is a member, in the country. The bad news is the critical condition, the baby's unknown condition and the level of her injuries. They don't know if she will make it."_ Tezz answered to Stanfords question regretting every moment of it and for the few times in his life wishing he would not tell the truth or facts for this was going to be hard for his naive British friend.

"How fast can you get me there?"

"_You first have to get to the base but as for getting there it may be twenty to an hour were not sure."_  
>"Just please get me the bloody ass to the hub so I can have a possibility of getting to her."<p>

Suddenly the spacebridge opened and he rushed through as it closed behind him and he entered the base of the hub at such dangerous speeds.

"Can I see the report?" he demands as he jumps out of his vehicle frantic for any sign of life from the news.

"This is what we have so far." Sage says very monotone and somberly she is grieving for what she predicts will be a loss and heavy loss on her friend it may have even been best if that day she and Agura went with the girls, they told them of her human form and had them come to thy took the men with them to the beach, for at least he would not have to suffer at all.

* * *

><p>On the medical military plane the doctors rush to save the women they know to be one of theirs and pregnant.<p>

The nurses and doctors franticly work to get the bleeding under control until they can thoroughly try to save her life.

The girl groans as she's not as sedated as she should be due to her pregnancy "My baby save my babies." She groans in a groggy hard to hear voice.

"Well do the best we can."

"Let the…the father..Stan..Stanford…know please" she coughs before continuing.

"Save Elaine I named her Elaine Hopeful for a reason she'll be hopeful." The women cough as the nurse hushes her and tells her to save her energy and not talk, "Let…let my other daughter be a spontaneous name he makes up…tell him I…I..Love him…please." as the doctor sticks her with some knock out drug so she will be out. She suddenly falls into her own unconsciousness.

As the next thing she saw before passing out again was passing of lights on a ceiling rushing above and past her, as she is rushed through the long passage to the emergency room and she slips once more to her final unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Da Da Da…<em>

_Didn't I tell you that and unexpected event would happen and this is just the begging there is more horrendous stuff to come so stay toned._

_Will the babies survive? Is Laurel going to make it? Will Stanford get to her on time? Will they become a couple? What about The Battle Force Five reactions? STAY TOONED._

_Oh AND IF Anyone was really wanting to see Stanford shot by Zeke don't worry that is coming I decided not to have it so soon but he will get shot don't worry... ;) Smiling and laughing evily wiht my best friend... Yep it will be pure comedy when that happens. ;)_

_Note I will add In coming chapters more descriptions on Sage and Tezz's relationship, as well as Vert and Agura in a couple chapters._

_Sneak Peak into the next chapter:_

'Finally, several more machines were tuned on, but Stanford could not care what that meant, as soon as he saw the grave faces on the doctors, he knew there was no hope. So his body floated and glided down to the floor finally keeling over and crying his heart out, while all his friends could do was try to comfort him. Sage ran down and held her friend like a crying child, as many others joined in helping her hold him rubbing his back or going along in some comforting fashion.'

_Da Da Da, find out why he's crying…Don't worry there's always a light in the darkness ;)_

_Please subscribe the story or favorite it._

_Or if you like my writing Subscribe to me or favorite me._

_Review Review Review I will like 2 before I post the next one._


	3. Prologue: Part 3

_This chapter well Prologue Part 3, I want to dedicate to my own mother and grandmothers as they have shown me what mothers love truly is as well as my dad who a character is sort of based on, more over dramatically based on._

* * *

><p><em>FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, ADDED THIS STORY TO FAVORITES, ALERTS. OR ADDED ME TO YOU ALERTS OR FAVORITES BECAUSE OF THIS STORY... SO THANK YOU SO MUCH :) ;) :D ;D<em>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Hot Wheels Battle Force Five, Mattel and other people I think do… The characters from the show talked about of make appearances are Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Sage, Tezz Volitov, Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibaden, Zoom Takazumi, Sherman Cortez, Spinner Cortez, A.J. Dalton Simon Ian Rhodes II, Krytus, and Zeke. NEITHER DO I OWN THE SONG My Girl by The Temptations, note I do not use the entire song just bits of it during a scene.<em>

_DISCLAIMER: WHAT I OWN: I own Laurel Annabelle Starlight (Relly, Really, Rel), Medical Secretary Sandra Kirsten Austin, the medical scrubs, doctors, nurses, Medical translator (She will be seen again in coming chapters where you learn her name she is a character, the reason I was detailed on her), the head doctor, Elaine Hopeful Starlight, Bennett Rain Starlight, Faith Miracle Starlight, Charles Liam Schroder, Lillian Maria Rhodes (Stanfords mother), George Patrick Rhodes III, Mary Brattice Hallowett, the maids and finally Stanfords two younger sisters and brothers, as well as the unnamed secretary._

_Furthermore I own this story…_

* * *

><p><em>Also I would like to say that Georges character is based on my own father, hey if I got pregnant and had sex without marriage first, he'd probably do the same… He has diabetes so I wouldn't cross it off the list he is also dedicated to my Grandfather whose name was George "I miss you Bapa" his character is somewhat mixed from dad and what I remember and was told Bapa's character was.<em>

_I would like to say that Stanfords mother Lillian is a mixture of Mom, and my grandmothers. Mostly mom she's so charismatic I could see her doing such a thing as Lillian does, It's not like she hasn't already done stuff like her, and she is one tough women, but has the biggest heart, the same goes for my grandmothers Mimi and Nana (I miss you Nana hope your happy with Grandpa in Heaven) Mimi has such a wonderful heart yet traditional outlook on what people should do while Nana was the same yet could throw a fight and was a pretty strong women even as an old lady (you got on her bad side and it was scary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Content Warning: Though this chapter has no sex, there is still language not suited for children under 13, discussion of sex, gruesome descriptions of surgery and wounds, near death incidents, death, and themes not suited for children.<strong>

**People affected by miscarriages, death, surgeries, E.R. stories, and sex outside of marriage should not read this chapter.**

**CONTENT RATING FOR THIS PROLOGUE IS RATED PG-13 implied sex (discussion), medical gore, severe depression, birth, medical procedures, miscarriages, illnesses, and language**

* * *

><p><em>So FINALLY I've posted this chapter… Yeah sorry for taking so long… Oh and sorry for not cutting the chapter down and giving you a long prologue chapter… It's just the actions and events of this chapter cannot be split apart, I'd leave you hanging if I did. And also it's because of the name I gave this prologue Part 3, is for certain reasons thus I was unable to break it up for you… I ask that you bare with me and Please forgive me for being unable to give you not as long of a chapter.<em>

**_I promise that upcoming chapters won't be so long, please don't hate me for such a long chapter, it might be the longest I've written... But its due to what happens in it as stated above... I'm really sorry and promise to cut them down the next time the chapter comes anywhere near as long as the 1st Part Prologue or this one Part 3 Prologue... Please do read I'm just saying sorry because I do feel aweful bad that I couldn't find a way to cut this down without taking out the chapters point... Thanks for Understanding... :) Third or Forth Time I'm super sorry for the length._**

_As for what happens in this chapter? You'll find out… Again I'm letting you know medical procedure and gore is described, and also some other stuff happens that is extremely depressing so I'm just giving you a warning._

_Yes indeed you will be seeing Laurel's medical procedure and how it goes. Yes Stanford will be in a mental break down, in severe depression throughout and most likely will see many characters distraught and grieving._

* * *

><p><em>Now I will like 2 Reviews before posting the next part. However, two new Favorites or Alerts additions work for me too.<em>

_**Bashing and Slashing are allowed, however SWEARING, CURSING, AND CUSSING IS NOT AT ALL ALLOWED, AND PLEASE DON'T CALL BE A RUDE NAME… When you write reviews if you're going to slash or bash I ask politely that you cool down before writing, think about what you are going to say, then be civilized when you write. **_

_**Thank You! ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>Lastly, and Finally, I would like to thank everyone for beings such wonderful readers.<em>

_And I ask and hope that you…._

_Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!_

_Enjoy! Enjoy!_

_Enjoy!_

_Thank You ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue Part 3: The Love &amp; Bond of Mother's:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"They've made it to the hospital you need to make it there now If you want to see her it's in Alabama, a city called Alexander City. The hospital they transported her two is called Russell Medical Center, known as one of the top medical facilities in the country. We already modified a key for just this one time as we can't do it too often, and people will begin to wonder in such a high populated area so I formatted the key to drop you on a highway in the country side near the town." Sage warned but knew it was not important in this situation, them being discovered was less important than the life of a women and the unborn child or her good friend.<p>

Although both Tezz and her had recently discovered that Stanford actually had twins that were at stake, they felt it was not the time or place to tell him, as he would find out when he reached the hospital.

At least they hoped, however knowing their ignorant friend, it was highly likely that he would not listen to anyone, and thus be surprised if his children made it out and were surgically born as pre matures.

"Thanks Sage," Stanford said with a smile and hoping glisten in his eye. "Wish and pray she lives pray they both survive." he stated excitedly while running like a child to his car and diving through the door like a Olympic diver. Speeding through the base leaving out of adrenalin to the desert with the speed of a hurricane in the Summer. He gives no time to relax, and quickly allows the key to activate in front of him, opening a demission gate to Alabama, and he exists with fury out into the wormhole.

He arrived on a country farm highway, twenty miles from his destination of Alexander City Russell Medical Center.

As he drove his car blasting to his hospital destination, speeding as fast as sound, his thoughts trailed to everything he had learned in the last twenty-four hours. 'There are seven things I've learned within a day and am extremely positive on, the facts that I can't believe. _First, I now know I fathered a daughter. Second, I gave Laurel what I always promised I give her. Third, she was due next month. Forth, she was shot and possibly ended the life of my daughter. Fifth, Laurel may be dying. Sixth, I am an idiot for ever agreeing to that promise to live separate lives. Seven, I am worried sick about the two girls I may lose hours after hearing from Laurel again.'_

As Stanford arrived to the inner part of the city and drove inside as he reached the large city parking lot, he quickly parked his car in the first spot he found not following the arrow lines he was supposed to follow. He almost jumped out of the window he was trying to get out so fast, someone watching him would have wondered if there was a bomb in the car or he was going to be shot at, the attempt to get out was too fast and peculiar for the common unrushed person to not think oddly about.

As he ran to the electric sliding doors, he moved his hand with the remote to his car, to face his car, sliding his thumb to the plastic button and hitting it, locking the amazing car behind him knowing the honk of the alarm being turned on and doors locked.

Although, nothing even this car mattered more at the moment to him than the two women that were his and lying with their lives at risk inside this hospital. Little did he know the lives at line, were more than his two little ladies of his unborn daughter and lovely love of his life Laurel, there was more then he could ever imagine currently at risk.

He ran into the lobby next to the main entrance, and rushed to the counter, while he attempted to ask the secretary, only to get few words out from his panting breaths "I'm…I'm…hu…hu…I'm…I'm a…hu..hu..I'm…"

"Please sir calm down, relax you have…" The late twenties blond with a Swedish and South Western accent stated indicating with the stop hand for the boy to stop and take his seat like the rest of the visitors.

"She doesn't though, my girlfriend doesn't, she just arrived on a Military jet, she's my girlfriend and promised fiancé please she's pregnant with…With my…my…my child… she…she ca… came from that shooting in… in… Chad at…at…the school she tau…taught at…Her… her names Laurel…hu…hu. Laurel Annabelle Starlight…. Please I need…need to see her I was on the phone with her when she was shot…" Stanford answered while heavily panting, if Stanford was not rushing and keeping himself up so he could see Laurel, he probably would have fainted he was painting so hard from his unimaginable flight for his only loves life.

"Ok sir…" The women calmly said through her broken accent, while all she saw was a handsome possibly college student, who was holding onto the desk while he sweated worst then a black dog in the summer sun, and seemed to be close to fainting from his lack of oxygen. She was about to call a doctor for him into the lobby, due to the obvious state the young British accented boy currently was in. She could swear any minute he would fall on the ground dead or in critical condition if he did not get some air and breath normal any time soon.

"I don't have any damn time just fucking tell me where to go!" Stanford stated several moments after catching his breath, and getting the wind out of him so he could properly ask, if not get the secretary convinced that he was alright to make a trip on his own and see his true love.

The women sighed and nodded, she knew she couldn't get the man to settle and the look on his face almost made her want to cry. She did not want to call security on him, instead she decided one of the few times in her career she would give in to a desperate person that should be taken to a emergency bed to get a tank of oxygen from what most likely was blood pressure caused by severe stress, what they truly come to the hospital for.

Nonetheless, this did not keep the secretary whose name tag said Sandra Kirsten Austin, from deeply sighing, holding her head like she had a headache, looking down in deep thought while shaking her head and then looking water eyed at the boy.

"Hu, I'm probably going to get fired for this… Go the sixth floor, once there turn left and you should go through a hallway with no doors except office rooms, once you see the first set of double doors on your right. Which you should not miss their large and they intersect with another hallway, go through these first set of double doors, explain to the nurses or doctors whichever is in the room your situation. Tell them your story the same story you told me. After that it's their choice, you have to listen to what they tell you most likely they won't allow you in or to see the procedure. Otherwise, they may allow you to have access to the viewing room if they feel you have the right or need to see this, then they'll take you to the viewing room. You can't be inside the emergency room, I'm pretty sure no one except for doctors are normally allowed in there."

The women blew a hair out of her face, as she looked on her computer to double check the info before smiling with a twinkle in her eye and nodding to the boy who must have been ten or so years younger than herself.

"You will find Ms. Starlight in the emergency room which civilians, which I'm making sure you know are NOT ALLOWED IN at any time, the room I told you to enter is the prep room for the doctors who enter the E.R. So don't expect to see her limp body at all do not get your hopes up and trust the doctors they know what they're doing."

"Thanks…Thank you…Mrs…Mrs. Austin…" Stanford said as he read the women's nametag and she blushed, "Oh and bless you…Thank You!" he smiled and ran to the elevator in front of him.

"Oh and Mr..."

"Rhodes"

"Mr. Rhodes" the women said so warmly and kind "I pray the Lord is with you to night, I pray you're allowed a miracle, for you will need a miracle to bless your soul or should I say their souls tonight."

Stanford took little chances to understand what she meant he was not going to play riddles today. Even though the lady thought he knew there was more than one child, he did not think too much at what she said only let her see a smile as he rushed to the stairs next to the elevators, he had not time to wait for a slow elevator, he was running up to the sixths floor no matter what.

Stanford made himself dizzy by making his way up the stairs at his furious pace, but it did not matter to him, he was rushing for the girl who always stood up to him when he had the lack of strength to face bullies, especially his older brother. The eight year old that his old wimpy eight year old self thought was an angel, the girl who punched him for saying an arrogant thing against women the first few days of that first camp they met and attended together. How she won all the fights, games, and challenges against each other. The eight years old, that he kissed on the camps old wood dock, watching the sunset while the song 'My Girl' played on the portable radio.

Sadly, for him the stair well radio was playing this exact song, and tears began to swell up in his eyes, this was another song that was always theirs, but mostly this song to him always belonged to her.

All he could think about and see before him on these concrete stairs and walls as he passed the occasional person crying on the stair alone or being hugged, mostly young children, he saw the moment after that kiss play out in front of him on each flight of stairs and gray concrete walls along the stair landings.

_Flashback~_

_I've got so much honey,_

_The bee's envy me._

_I've got a sweeter song_

_Then the birds in the trees_

Two figures both Caucasians, one a golden blonde haired girl with a sun kissed tan of a true Californian girl, and the other a well freckled face geeky looking red head boy no older than eight. Both younglings sat with the sun in front of them reflecting off the crystal water which made the setting sun as it hid behind the evergreen trees of North Carolina camp Hollanders Lake of Plenty, seem golden as a mix of Yukon gold and orange's.

The barely tan white boy with the cute cap like hair and exquisite green eyes lay back, resting his arms back like the girl who gazed longingly at the sun and reflection of the water, gently combing her bare small feet in and out of the water, shaking her head to get her long silky hair to flow back in the gentle breeze.

She sighed quiet softly and heavenly with the summer breeze. "Stanley." She said while turning with the small bits of girlish characteristics she had showing, as she gazed her blue eyes into his green grass eyes.

Two eagles flew overhead heading to the trees on the other side of the lake. She stared longingly at them then back at the sun. "Stanley, sometime I want to and am gunna fly away like the eagles. You know I have a feeling that someday before I'm thirty I'm going to fly away. I'll fly with the eagles and no one will stop me. You going to watch me do it right Stan Stan?" She asked as the eagles turned away into the distance.

"Of course, I'll be their besides you…Only thing is your scared of heights" he got a hard punch to the shoulder for the stupid statement.

"I can conquer fear and I will someday, cause I think when that happens nothing could ever hold me down. You know? I will not be afraid of anything then, but you gotta promise me you'll be watching me."

He chuckled heavily at the girl who always could make him laugh with her ridiculous promises and dreams. "Of course I will and I'll find a way to do it with you and fly along side."

"Pft if you could fly you crash all those remote planes the camp had, I don't think I could see you fly anything especially if your life depended on it." She laughed at the boys fault as he became glummer from her making fun of him, when she noticed this she stopped laughing and became quiet.

Both young adolescent children sat with their arms resting behind them, leaning against them for support as the listened to the radio and nature around them.

_I don't need no money,_

_Fortune or fame._

_I've got all the riches, baby_

_One man can claim_

As the sly red head watched the sun, he carefully listened to his portable radio with a sly smirk at an idea he had on his mind.

He acted like he was going to lay down, but as he did he brought his hand closer and closer the blonds gentle soft hand.

The blonde, however, knew what the boy besides her was trying and with each move of his hand she moved her hand slightly away.

She gave a soft giggle, she did not realize that after a few seconds, her new friend Stanford stopped, and she found that weirdly her hand moved towards his, and before either realized it, her hand had moved on top of his hand. Shock came across both children's faces, as red surrounded their little cheeks.

_Well I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

There was no question this moment was absolutely amazing. However, it was this scenery that somehow got the two children into a silent moment that captured their minds. Suddenly the blond and red head began to move closer together.

The glistening gold sun reflected off the water only to bounce on their silhouettes on this beautiful moment, then suddenly a glint of sun sparkled between their close lips and they attached into soft kisses.

_My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

The two glowed with the radiance of the sun as their hands held each other's cheeks.

When the song finally ended, the two backed away from each other blushing "Wow!" The young Stanford stated excitedly after kissing an angels lips. This being his first kiss he ever had except for his parents he found it irresistibly fantastic.

The blonde blushed red and smiled with a little girls delight. "I know right. That was incredible!"

"No amazing!" the boy argued excitedly, while watching the final half of the sun disappear "Your amazing." He softly whispered, without turning his gaze from the sun.

This shocked the young blonde, she took a second before she realized how incredible he was and amazing their lips being together felt.

"Stanley I don't want to ever be apart." She stated more like a declaration then an intimate plead.

The boy blushed and smiled "Me neither."

As the little girl no older than eight laid her head on his shoulder, as the boy Stanford's crept his arm around her shoulder, she whispered to the boy as the radio played 'Stand By Me'.

"Stan Stan, I want to always be with you forever."

"Me two Relly…Rel Rel me two."

The girl gave a glistening smirk allowing her incredible blue eyes to look up into his green. "I want to marry you Stanley Rhody."

"Not if I marry you first." Stanford laughed as the girl laughed with him but this was more by the fact of how ridiculous his statement sounded.

"Stan Stan you're not even making sense."

"Well do I have to make sense?"

"No!...Well then promise me I'll be yours one of these days."

"I'll lasso the moon if I have to."

The young girl rolled her eyes as her arms wrapped around his chest in a hug. "Oh Stanley not another classic."

He chuckles at her as she shoves him with both hands forgetting the hug. "Well then Rel Rel I'd ask for your hand when we are like twenty and I'll make sure to do it right."

"You better or I'd kill you with a sniper gun and send papa on you like a hound after a rodent. But what will you promise me in return?" She asks with a funny smirk on her face.

"Uh…what would you want?" He asks unsure, somehow pleasing the young Laurel with this response.

The girl rests a finger on her cheek bone looking like she is in deep thought. "Hmm… I want a daughter I'd promise you marriage and saying yes when we're older, if… you give me a daughter for are first child."

The boy laughs, "As long as she's just like you I will."

"Why of course." The little blonde states like he was stupid for stating the obvious.

"Then a daughter would be my promise to the future after marriage, if you promise me you'll only marry me and no one else when we're older."

"Hmmm maybe…" the girl laughs giving the innocent child smirk and heavenly look as if she was also stating 'no'. However, the boy caught this and before she knew it he shoves her over the dock as the sun sets deep within the evergreen forest and the colorful pinkish purple and orange blue sky is left behind.

He looks back over the dockside, worried when Laurel does not come up. Only for two small hands to pull his foot hanging over the end of the dock, and pull him under with a huge splash.

"Hey no fair!" young eight year old Stanford whines as she gives another innocent smile and upwards glance hiding her laugh in the water.

She laughs hysterically when she allows her mouth to be seen on top of the water, laughing at how ridiculous her best camp friend looks. "You started it jerk!" She joked, suddenly squirting water in his face as she took a large gulp of it in her mouth. Before, swimming fast away so he did not try the same action on her.

"Hey!" He yells "I'll get you for that one twirt!" She screeches a laugh of fun, as she is further in the lake away from her good friend.

"Come and get me." She laughs before splashing him with a big wave and disappearing into the water.

_End of Flashback~_

Neither child knew that they tried to rush their plans and get married when they were sixteen, eight years after this promise. Nor would either of them have thought that Laurel just might fly away before her thirtieth birthday, just a different way then she thought. No matter if this were to happen or not happen Stanford would seem to be keeping that old promise, he was going to be there to see her fly away whether she truly did or never did.

Soon enough the first double doors were seen after several office rooms, Stanford felt so excited he rushed through the doors without even thinking, not noticing how faint his body was. The doors swung fiercely back and forth behind him as he suddenly stared upon the faces of the people inside. The doctors and nurses fully clothed for the procedure looked shocked through their medical glasses as they looked upon a white washed young adult out of breath, sweating as if he ran a triathlon, who burst through the doors like it was nobody's business.

Stanford was stiff as the doors swung back and forth before they stopped "I…I…uh…um" the words could not come to him but then he saw an image through the small round window on the E.R. door that got the shock, sweat and breathlessness to wash out of him. Through this window, he saw the unconscious Laurel lying in the room hooked to many machines he could not name or understand the uses of, as she was carefully breathing her chest gently rising up and down. This was what finally gave him the strength to allow all the words inside him from the last couple of hours come out.

He rushed, but somehow the medical personnel were able to follow his every word. As he did his best to explain his reasons for rushing in, he gave every detail he could of who he was and why he was here, to the men and women without blowing the Battle Force Fives cover.

Stanford explained how he was the father of her children and knew her since childhood. How they planned to marry a few times only for their families to stop them. He made everything short yet able to describe in brief his entire story with her, it was probably the rush of the moment that got him to do this so well and fast like he trained for this moment his whole life. Although his eyes never looked except a glance or two on the doctors who were about to call security, instead his eyes were plastered upon the view from the small window of his Laurel.

He did not care who these people were or if they called security on him, as long as they would allow him to see the girl he always loved since that first day he met her in summer camp.

The nurse just grabbed the red phone, and the dial tone was heard echoing within the prep room. However, she barely got it off the wall before the doctor said. "No! Wait" with a deep sigh in his voice, he knew this boys pain.

This doctor felt a similar pain when he was barely eighteen, all he prayed for was the doctors would let him be with her and they never did. One reason he became a doctor was to give people the chance to see each other again, if not allow them to say goodbye and see them in their possible last moments in the ER. Besides, for this head doctor who was about fifty five, he was the one who should have taken his girlfriend home, instead of her intoxicated friends that night long ago for it would have saved one life out of the five lost lives.

"Hu ok son, we'll have a nurse take you to the viewing room, I'll page for someone to come up there and explain everything to you." The head doctor explained, indicating to the tall tan man besides him, who stepped forwards still in his sterol clothing as he lead Stanford out the doors, through another door and up the stairs into a theater like bleacher area with windows all around.

"Explain, what does he mean explain?" Stanford asked confused as the male nurse was about to leave.

"I can't talk right now you'll here in a bit." The male nurse said quietly, and nods his head for Stanford to move to the indicated last bleacher seat near the window. Stanford moves to the direction the nurse told him, knowing if he made a scene, he would never be able to see her.

When he rushed down these stares and the nurse turned the knob to the door leaving the room, Stanford's heart nearly popped at the sight bellow in the dark lit emergency room.

There he saw machines hooked to the beautiful mature girl he knew, her eyes shut body was bloody and her skin was pure white.

"Mr. Rhodes?" a female voice asked even though it was obvious who the boy she was looking for was, as this young man had his face nearly glued to the window, was ghost white with dread, had his hands pressed against the window all as if he could reach out to hold her hand.

She deeply sighed she had seen it all before it was not one of those relationships that would last and it would take a lot to get over maybe even cause life long suffering.

"Mr. Rhodes?" She repeated hoping the boy was not too distraught to not recognize someone calling his own name.

"Present." The boy weakly replied raising his voice but not moving his gaze from its direction to the room bellow.

Stanford was distraught enough that he did not notice the women come sit next to him, where on normal occasions he would jump, however, this was no normal occasion or case.

"Mr. Rhodes can you please sit down." The women kindly suggested while lightly trying to guide the young adult boy to the bench instead of the crouched kneeled position he was currently in against the floor of the cement, like a playing toddler at a baseball game in the stands.

He refused the pull of the Indian looking women with sleek black hair in a gorgeous long ponytail.

"Please Mr. Rhodes she's not going anywhere I need to ask you to sit." The women again kindly claimed hiding her annoyance at his refusal.

Finally, however, reluctantly Stanford gave in and followed the guiding of the hand to the seat of the viewing platform.

"Hu…It's not easy for me to tell any couple this, but I'm sorry the women you say is your fiancé will not be seeing her wedding day, the doctors are trying everything they can but she can't be saved."

"What about her baby?"

"Everyone's uncertain at the moment but I'm afraid the girls may not have lived either." He did not notice her state 'the girls' he thought she was talking about his love and the baby together not the possibility of twins.

"How far along was she? I mean she told me but was it truly a month?"

"Just about, it looks like she would have been due in late March early April, more like the first week of April but seeing its early February well you get the picture the baby would be premature if she survives, or they survive. They're going to work at getting them out but both could have complications being so young."

"Will her family be coming?" Stanford asked after several moments of still quiet.

The women paused with an expressionless expression upon her face "Their trying everyone's surprised at how fast you got here."

"I have a friend who flies fast planes and got me here I was with him at the time I heard he helped me find all the info I needed." The women understood and just nodded her head.

"I do have other news in the case that she doesn't make it she did have something in her will as I can tell by the way your acting you didn't know about the child till recently. I was told to inform you that in her records her daughters are placed under her cousins twice removed care as you two were neither married nor officially engaged from the looks of the records and lack of a ring on her hand. You have no way if these children survive to be their care giver, unless you took this to a court case or the family choose you to have them."

"I …I understand." He said quietly, knowing the reasons were more about not wanting to split his family up but like he told her he did not care about that, at least he was here and had the possibility of seeing his baby is all he thought from his the unfortunate news he was just informed on.

Suddenly the doors swung open, replaced by the jabbering pats of running feet, not before many hands touched his back. The women who was some sort of medical worker for the hospital, turned around and asked "Excuse me, who are you?"

"We are here for his moral support we're his good friends and we don't like seeing him go through this." The tall blonde with a handsome model smile stated in his out of breath tone.

"Do you know her?"

They all shook their heads as the extremely hot blonde answered "We all could have, but it was too soon before she left we met in a short conversation, but we were there when he got the phone call and heard the gun fire we rushed here as soon as we could."

"Ok I'll let you break the rules just because he will need support." Everyone looks up at the women as she signals anyone to follow her out. However, just a few follow her out of the viewing room and into the small hallway outside the door. Sherman, Tezz and the disguised Sage that looked like a blonde Swedish girl, all nod their heads and run out with the nurse.

Tezz closes the door behind him. The nurse looks sad but she looks at the three lovely faces, two of whom she notices have small rings on their fingers informing her that they were most likely married. By the way, the two acted, she would say that they were married recently as young adults happily together like college or high school sweet hearts.

The funny thing that made her in such a dull moment almost burst out into a small fit of laughter, was tall brunet with large muscles reminded her of her daughter's boyfriend, which made the moment very hard for her to keep a straight face.

"Hu…" she breathed a sigh to stay serious and unemotional for the young adults that would soon be sulking. She regretted having to tell each of them that they would be witnessing death of a young adult, but it was what she was asked to do whether she liked it or not, this was part of her job description even when it was the least favorite duty to perform.

"I tried to tell your friend this but I need you to know the facts her brain capacity is going she's just about brain dead and she's loosing the function of her vital organs I'm sorry but his fiancée is not going to make it."

"What about his daughter?" the straight haired Swedish looking blonde women, with a California tan, strange tattoos, and eyes of such an unnatural almost see through blue, even a light blue streak in her perfect blonde hair. The Swedish girl that wore a white floral beach halter sundress, that was short in its length, thankfully, she had short spandex underneath, sported with white woven heeled beach shoes that made her seem taller. This girl had to ask this question from what the nurse observed from her simple excited sprite like pleading look on her face, and how hopeful she sounded when she spoke the question.

Indeed the human disguised Sage did reply out of her spirited self quiet hopeful for it was for her friend she loved like part of a different looking family and an annoying little brother.

The women sighs and looks to the distance "Both girls may be dead this is a lot of stress to put on a pre matures, chances of survival are slim but there are chances, stranger things have happened, and the Lord does perform miracles everyday even in the states. Like that Gold Sparkle guy who did not truly believe but then sang the two versus many times and now is covered in gold sparkling dust that cannot be warn or appear on any other person, and now talks of the Lords miracles." She spoke of this particular man as her church had brought him over for a sermon and he touched her heart, she could not help but make a references to him every day since the stories of the dust disappearing made a simple reminder of how no one can take the Lords glory, it is given in life's little everyday miracles.

This Indian looking medical specialist was very spiritual Christian also known as Fellowship of Christ and believed in the simple miracles, she had since she was a young schoolgirl.

Something told her that the moment she saw this women wheeled into the hospital from the back doors attached to the landing strip right outside, that she was to have some miracle. For the Indian nurse felt a heavenly presence around her the moment the women passed her glance. She knew the Lord above was at this moment with her and the children, and she deeply felt and believed that something was to happen, something amazing that she would always remember.

Nevertheless, no matter the fact of what miracle she felt was to happen, the nurse still held a glum look on her face and sighed. For even when she felt a miracle was to happen, she felt her heart of leading her to know the miracle would not be bestowed upon the young women.

"But I need someone to know the truth that he's losing more than one person most likely today, and he will be dealing with a lot of depression with this incidents events, and possibly guilt. I suggest you try your best to help him through the years, for this will most likely take years for him to get over or become semi close to his old self. In other words, the friend you know and love. He will need all the help and friendship you can, and he will need his friend's even family by his side and not disserting him."

Sherman sighed as Sage began to cry into Tezz, they both knew this was not good for their friend that just thought he gained everything only to lose it all within a single day.

To Sage, it reminded her of her first husband she had married, when she was young and the age of a human teenager of eighteen. However he died within the first battles of this war she wish would end already. Sage had been pregnant during that time, only to miscarry out of guilt of the war starting and the toll the war took on her body stress and in a way her father. Then she miscarried her second child, she discovered she was pregnant with after the death of her first husband, she miscarried that time due to a bomb near her father's house. The first time she miscarried, she had been was badly injured and the doctors had to make the choice of her life or her child's, with her being a daughter of a leader in the counsel her father made them choose her.

She felt more for Stanford's case, as she also had a family who did not agree with the persons she choose to be with. In fact, when Tezz and her watched the human film August Rush she deeply hysterically cried, as her father did a similar thing, however, in her case it was a life and death scenario. Her father happily choose her to her disgust, but she knew it was for the good of the people and with her mother dead no one could say otherwise or sway her fathers harsh opinion, or get her father to change his mind. Even her brother when he was carrying before the war carried about his sisters over her well-being but was never considered as someone whose opinion mattered in her cases.

Actually, Sage was not too surprised when her brother choose to and turned evil. Their father was extremely hard on both of them; nothing was good enough, even going as far as beating them. Worst was the fact that being a head council member, no one would tell him he was wrong turning a blind eye due to fear of them being thrown in jail for accusing such a highly esteemed council member.

Their father was especially hard on her brother, in Sage's opinion there was no question or wonder why her brother turned against everything good when he did. She felt more relieved knowing her father had died by a bomb, even when she lost her second child the last thing she had left of her first husband that day. Yet she felt pity for the two lost lives that were lost, even when one was unborn. She still held regret that her world's doctors choose her like they were ordered by her father, instead of going against her father's wishes and saving the new life that could have been.

She was happy with her human boyfriend. Well actually in recent months Tezz and Sage had become engaged, and secretly married at a Las Vegas wedding chapel. They greatly agreed life was too short to hold off being together, especially when you were fighting constantly in a war. This was easily being proved by these last two days, clearly making the earth statement realistic for them, like a slap in the face.

Sage was happier that Tezz did not care about her first marriage, knowing that he only cared for their deep unbreakable love for each other. She knew her father would have a fit if he was alive, but now she did not care what he thought he was gone and she could freely love the man whether Sentient or human make that she choose, she did not even need her brothers approval, she was deeply content. She was greatly content with the fact that she was happy and married to a good man, who understood her and would love her always. He loved her so much that he even wanted his children with her, no matter how different they would be or become. He promised to cherish them and love them unlike her father and give her children when it was possible for them and she was ready.

Though the two easily knew how ready they were for children, they were eagerly wanting to start a family soon, attempting every night they could. Both of them made a promise that the minute they knew they were in the state that Sage became pregnant, they would explain to their human friends the fact that they were married or went and got hitched then explain their deep relationship and means to start a family.

Sage came back to reality when Tezz's arm guided her over to the door gently and in a sulking way not wanting to speak, as she knew he was afraid of crying like the caring man he refused to let the others see.

The three friends mournfully walked back into the viewing room, which now felt like a fish tank where the occupants would be trapped in time that a good friend would be caught in terror. They walked only to have sudden dread ender across their faces noticing the rest of the teams expressions aimed directly at the ghost glazed Stanford. As they saw, what their friend was looking at on the outside of the window and why he was pained to the glass like dry glue to paper.

Stanford's eyes were glazed upon the EEG monitor that had suddenly dropped and was holding the single line, when the women bellow them suddenly flat lined. They knew the heart renting terror of the past two days had just increased to a world ending; all they could do was watch with glazed traumatized eyes the world of a dear friend crumble apart, all within split seconds. Everything around them, even the ticking of the clock seemed to move as is time was turned down to a slow moving pace, while they were frozen and left as spectators stuck like a statue unable to move.

Time seemed too stopped, everything had happened to quickly some people in such an instance could get extremely sick and dizzy from the roller coaster the team had found themselves strapped on, with no end in sight.

Moments passed, while the doctors, nurses and scrubs tried electric shock with little success, neither her brain waves or the heart monitor showed signs that either items were coming back. Many other medical techniques were used to get some sort of measurable heart rhythm and electric brain pulse, however there seemed to be no use, Laurel was gone, and not able to make it back.

The doctors looked down in anguish, the head doctor almost looked like he was crying himself. Little did the team know that the head doctor, had an old girlfriend who died as a teacher with the peace corp. in an African raid. This case was too close to him it brought back old memories of how he thought so many times if he was at her hospital he could have saved her. His hands were on his head nervously shaking in his anguish, while several of the nurses, extra doctors, and scrubs followed similar suits, most of them had once known people who died similarly.

This was too close of a case for any being on Earth, many people in such instances could die, a lot of them knew such when joining causes in third world countries, only to hurt people anywhere in the world when they were found dead after doing something to help the world.

Finally, several machines were placed and connected to the body of the young human girl, allowing her heart to still pump blood even if she was no longer alive.

Nevertheless, Stanford could not care what that meant or was for, as soon as he saw the grave air on the doctor's faces, he knew there was no hope for his love bellow.

Therefore, his body sulkingly floated down to the hard tiled floor. Before finally, keeling over and crying his heart out, whilst all his friends could do was watch him and the scene bellow horrified and try their best to comfort him.

Before long, Sage ran down and held her red headed English friend like a crying child, as many others joined in helping her hold him rubbing his back or going along in some comforting fashion. Throughout the whole entire team, not one dry eye could be seen.

Even though he cried deeply like a injured child, his eyes stayed extremely alert, watching the doctors as they perform some sort of surgery, in which they dislodge the bullets trapped within.

The Indian looking women, who was there to describe things to the group was still sitting in the row behind the young adults legs elegantly together with hands rested on top folded together, had her black mascara running wetly down staining her blemish free face. Even when she knew the inevitable death of the young girl was coming, the scene with the group of friends staying there for each other, in tears, trying to help the father made her cry if not feel deeply for the case before her.

None the less she cleared her throat and answered the looks she saw reflecting off the glass, pointing in her direction from Mr. Rhodes's eyes "There removing the bullets, and attempting to see if the babies can be saved. The assistant doctor and scrub are looking for heartbeats."

"Is there a chance?" everyone in the room grew quiet for there usually smart alecky joking British friends sudden question. Though, the perturb silence held the answers to his fears running through his mind and causing him to heavily sweat. He, now knew, everyone in the room knew the truth, and this silence was the answer to his hopeful unrealistic improbable question.

"What if she makes it?" He silently asked as more hated still silence held the room.

Angered by the stillness he asked under his breath, hard enough for the group and medical interpreter to hear. "Is it likely she will?"

Only for this question to be met by a cough that an intern made, who was sitting with several other interns in the far back corner of the viewing room. Stanford's friends rustled, but none made a sound, all that he heard was the silent gasp of tears from the interpreter as it seemed she was in prayer over the events that put her into unforeseeable anguish.

Stanford ended his crying and clenched his fist in anger and pain. He hardened his voice and looked to the ground as he harshly yet quietly asked in a quiet yell "Please don't tell me she will still die soon after."

"Their premature, it's more than likely after what they went through with their mother. I'm sorry but I have to answer your question sadly with the painful truth that in logical terms your daughters won't make it if they manage to successfully free them from the womb." The beautiful pained long black haired interpreter answered in his silent dark tone of regret for saying what she had to say.

"Could I be with her, with Laurel one last time, before they pull the plug?"

The women sighs again and clears the tears on her face as she moves her loose hair back from her face, gets herself up patting the wrinkles out, and shakingly in her quivering voice from crying answers the boys last question. "I'll see what I can do?" she slowly in sorrowful pain, turns and leaves the room without a word or added sounds.

It seemed like the still uninterrupted noisy time that the interpreter was no longer in the room, as if hours could have gone by, while reality of the clock above the door stated it was only minutes. The weirder thing was that everyone but Stanford seemed to be catching the words 'The Girls', 'Your Daughters' or even 'Their', as he was the only one completely focused on the life below unaware of the words he was missing and to arrogant to catch in the last forty eight hours.

Finally, the kind loving women interpreter appeared, but when she entered, every one of the teens jumped and got strange glances from the studying doctors or interns sitting quietly in the room.

Her face was pale and stained from crying, and she still had cracked vocal sounds when she opened her mouth or spoke, yet she finally got the sentence to come out of her mouth."There allowing you to be in the room, but you'll have to dress over your clothes with the scrub suit, otherwise you will not be allowed in the emergency room. Come with me." She indicated with her hand as Stanford acknowledged her with a gentle quiet nod of his head.

Stanford out of his tears nods again this one aimed at his friends to ask them to politely move so he could follow the women. He wearily stands, but is able to get himself up with his friends. He wearily stagers up the small flight of stairs tripping several times almost falling face first upon the sharp edges.

As he walked down the corridor, and was lead to the doors that he had dramatically barged in hours ago. There were several of the surgical technologists he had seen through the viewing room stood within the emergency room, prep room. Some were cleaning up, washing themselves while a couple of the others were waiting to help the red head English boy who deeply loved the now dead young female patient into the scrub uniform.

Some of the scrubs had a hard smirk on their faces, which they gave out of knowledge that they rarely did this kind of thing knowing it was mainly against certain laws, although, the oath every medical personnel took and lawfully had to follow did agree with such an uncommon practice, as it did state they had to help all those who were suffering.

The fact of what this girl risked, and this young man did to be with her, suffering as much as the dying women as he sat and watched her die. Everyone felt and knew it not only best, but part of the oath that they rightly should follow, to allow the anguished boy, his time and last moments with the girl. They also felt if the children were still alive this would be the best time to allow Stanford to possibly see his children whether it would be the last time or not.

As Stanford was thoroughly clothed in the sterol robes and other items, one of the surgical technologists stood waiting to lead him into the prep room he barged in earlier, and through the large doors that he saw the first window of his dying girlfriend hours before. The room, which revealed to him the girl who no longer was there and was taken from him.

This girl written on paper of the medical surgeons as Laurel Annabelle Starlight, was not his Laurel, she was only the body of her once incredible self, and yet she still looked like the beautiful angel glowing as gold and yellow as the sun in this dim light.

Even if she could not bring light to the room anymore with her smile, her body still made some light and beauty appear in a dark, cold, heart stealing room.

"Laurel!" he whispered running quickly to the side they had set with a seat for him as he just held her hand up to his face, it was cold but still warm, she was no longer inside she was gone like they talked about that night long ago, as if she knew such an event would happen.

As he held her hand cradled in his, he whispered, "Why did you have to go." And he allowed a tear drop, to fall from his eye and down her still wonderfully small arms. "Oh Relly, Rella, why…why?" he sobbed onto her letting any tears to cores her as this was the only way he would ever be allowed to hold her until he died and joined her at the golden gates of heaven.

"Oh my God!" One of the scrubs cried after cleaning the blood from her abdomen area.

"Holy crap this can't be." The female doctor said astounded, "Grab me a scalpel we'll do this the surgical way. God help us, tell me that this is what it looks like." The scrub she spoke to nodded and grabbed what he needed to grab.

Stanford turned his head away no matter what he knew he could not watch them sever her body like that, to watch it would make him feel like killing someone even over her dead body. He knew something was going on but he did not know what he thought their reactions were from the damage she had heavily suffered.

"Nurse get the incubators."

"Yes sir." He said as he ran out of the room.

"What's…what's going on?" Stanford had to ask through his painful tears he knew better then to disrupt the doctors when they worked but something told him to ask.

"Son, you may not have lost everything." The chief doctor in the room stated in his older toned voice.

"What…What do you mean?"

However, suddenly out of the silence, crying echoing around the room was heard, and he knew what this meant, his face grew in shock as his eyes were praying trying to look in the direction of the crying to make sure it all was real.

"Mr. Rhodes, I'm happy to introduce you to your daughter."

"My..my daughter su…survived."

"Yes and barley, I see how her mother wanted to name her middle name Hopeful as only by the last bit of hope in any one could be the only sign that she was alive. It took us cleaning the rest of the outer deep hard wounds to find the baby's heart beat still going weekly but enough. She will not be able to be out long, she does not have the ability to live well at this moment. We thought her dead cause she was almost choking on her own umbilical cord which affected this one's heart rate, however she is alive we just now need to see if the same is for the other girl." The female doctor in the room states as she finishes cutting the cord of Stanford's daughter.

She soon attaches a small nosepiece so the newborn pre mature baby could breathe.

The Scrub cleaned the body up a bit and wrapped it in the blanket they had set aside in the case that babies survived.

"Mr. Rhodes…May I introduce you to your daughter Elaine Hopeful Starlight, unless you would prefer her last name be Rhodes or to name her something other than her mother's choice for her first child? The mother told the doctors in the military jet that her first born would be named Elaine Hopeful"

"Her mother's maiden name is fine and I absolutely adore the name she choose for our daughter." He said through shocked eyes he could not find the idea of him being awake and really having this happening, daydreaming, or imagining it all is what it felt like.

That is until the scrub put the fragile little baby girl barley the size of his elbow to hand length, she was so small, in her fathers arms. Nevertheless, beautiful with baby blue eyes and the tulip red lips she was a precious little angel like her mother.

When the nurse put her in his arms her complaining and crying stopped, as if she knew exactly who the young man was holding her.

She looked at the strange man who was her father excitedly with a baby sound that could be mistaken for a laugh. She still kicked her legs and feet eagerly, and moved her hands up wanting to touch the handsome figure.

Stanford looked the newborn so dirty from the blood but so tired who had stopped crying when he touched her; his astonishment was that this little angel survived everything he could not help but look so breathless at the child the love of his life and him created together.

He saw she had brown hair instead of her mother's blonde or his red, but he knew this was due to the fact that brunets were on either side of their family.

"You can say this girl was saved by her mother's angel or spirit, they all were!" the male scrub joked noticing the dreaming state of the boy holding his first-born child. He truthfully stated this as the doctors found a third little gift that had gone unseen to the monitors before as this one hid behind its sisters.

"Why do you say that?" Stanford asked looking up and confused.

"Because they were not spotted alive for the longest time, they should have been dead yet here they are, and it was two minutes into Valentine's day almost like your fiancée was giving you her three children for Valentine's day as her present of love to you."

"Yeah Laura would do something like that." He chuckled finally he looked up at his friends all of whom were trying to see what was going on forgetting for a moment the exclamation of 'Three!' he was too excited by the one he held in his hands.

Therefore, he turned his chair slightly towards them an unraveled a bit of the blanket to reveal the small fragile very alive child in his arms. He laughed seeing them all jump some kissing each other though it was not surprising the ones who kissed each other. He was not at all surprised by Sage and Tezz's long intimate kiss, neither did it surprise him when Tezz lifted her in the air and twirled her around like the old seventies romance films.

Stanford even let out a chuckle, when his Russian friend lifted Sage in a bridal style hold and extending their kiss as he held her so close. Stanford had an idea for the longest time that something more was going on between the two, he knew something was up when both of them disappeared for a few days over two months ago, then returned together, he especially was certain what they did and were doing when they disappeared for the short period.

When he saw his leader Vert and Agura look at each other lovingly both blushing, the British boy could not help but smirk wider, he saw them closely move together, before Agura jumped into his embrace and for the first time the two finally locked lips. Stanford was thrilled for one of his best friends, he thought it was finally time the second in command the only girl of the group and their leader, both admitted their deep bond for one another. If he was not focused on his daughter he would have given his friend, a wink and thumbs up or even a pat on the back.

While out of the excitement that a daughter survived, the rest of the group began hugging one another with joy some even jumping up and down with small screams or shouts of 'Yes!' Which could not be heard in the E.R. however anyone could easily make out their lips or terms of joyful excitement, unless someone was clueless would they not have an idea of what the young adults were saying or screaming. It made anyone in the viewing room, of those who glanced up at the sight in the room smile largely, whether hidden by the doctors masks or visibly seen, to know that this excitement was all due to the fact that the young adults friend had something to hold onto and actually had a child.

He looked down at the child and touched her very small hands to which she wriggled almost as if she would and was too laugh. Yet her hold of his finger was so tight it was and really good grip that it was difficult to get his hand away.

"Mr. Rhodes, she didn't have just one child that miraculously survived, she had three miracles survive." As a new scrub came around to him showing, she was holding another one this time in blue "He's a little rascal none of the scans ever caught him he liked to hide from them or not be seen he must have been behind his sisters a lot." The scrub laughed.

"What…What do you mean?" Stanford asked finally taking his dreamt tired red teared eyes off his first-born daughter, beginning to finally catch on to everything the doctors were telling him.

"My word didn't you know? Did you not hear a single thing we've been saying, or did she not tell you?" the boy shook his head "Did you ever hear us say they or your girls?"

Stanford could not think clearly and gave them a blank stare while the man answered. "Your fiancé was carrying twin girls! Or at least that's what was stated in the medical records from Chad. It turns out she had triplets, fraternal triplets." The chief doctor stated curiously, while Stanford shook his head.

Then like lightning, everything from the call onward flashed through his brain at super fasts speeds, she was hesitant and stopped saying something, the doctor or nurse kept saying 'them' and 'your girls'. He felt like hitting himself in the head at how stupid he was. "How could I have been so stupid?" He believed he thought inside his head, however, instead said her ridiculously said loudly aloud.

"Actually now that I think of it yes I just was so stupid not to take the hints."

"Well she wasn't carrying twins but triplets so you're not the only one who did not catch on until now." The female scrub comically joked.

"Tri…Tri…" The occupants in the room laugh and nod their heads, this boy was quiet comical and by the way he was totally shocked made their jobs all the better as his jaw was dropped to the ground by the words his mouth was trying to pronounce or state and even heard.

"You have a son he's your second child and your third and last child is another daughter she was the one the scans showed and your wife…I mean fiancé stated she wanted you to name her, if you were here. In addition, your second daughter has flaming red hair like your red hair, the boy has small golden blonde like his mothers hair."

"How did they not know abo…about the boy?"

"They don't have the best equipment over there, and that's why we had trouble hearing the heart beat as we were hearing her's but also we were focused on trying to save her as protocol is. However, after she died it became easier to detect the fact that they're there and that's why we were cussing a while ago we heard three week heart beats and that meant real good news if it was truly what we were hearing." The male nurse that lead Stanford to the viewing room earlier, stated.

"Are they going to make it?" Stanford asked quietly and hopeful seeing his daughter and son were being attached to a few extra machines, he grew great fear that fathers often held when their own children were in pain or ill, he even held such fear for the baby he held now in his arms.

"That we can't answer just know now that you have three beautiful children, that at the moment are still alive."

"Can I name them? Before, you take them away to the rooms." He asked hopeful as he now had three children from his child hood friend and their one night that was so magical, created these three children whom he would cherish forever, for he had his Relly's babies, and now he knew more than ever that he still had her with him.

"You are their father you very well can." The male nurse stated with a simple laugh.

Stanford thought of everything his love Relly had been through what she accomplished to stay alive and how their children survived and stayed alive when all hope could be gone. That's when it hit him like his Relly was standing by him and smacked him in the face for knowing the perfect names for her children. "I'd like my son to be named Bennet Rain Starlight meaning little blessed one, blessing from above and the youngest Faith Miracle Starlight."

"We've got the incubators!" The three panting nurses breathed out exhausted.

"Could I hold the other two?" he asked hoping he would get a yes, but he was positive he could not knowing how unlike his first child they had been attached to many other machines.

"I'm sorry they're in critical conditions, even you holding Elaine was a risk, but she was the most stable of the three we still won't know how they will be, you will find out soon no later than when we do."

"Alright!" He sadly states, he reluctantly hands over his eldest daughter he had a fear of letting either of them go out of his sight, as he feared he would not see them again just like his long time love when he let her go, the last sight he ever had of his girlfriend was her dying.

"Take care of them please!" he pleading choked while the two young scrubs laughed at his stupidity "Oh we will don't you worry."

He then turned to his dead girlfriend. "There always will be that place for use my Maria." He kissed her cheek while choking back tears the last thing she probably saw was the sight of the barrel gun. How he hated himself for ever letting her go and not making her stay with him maybe in April she could have given birth and they could have seen them together, she could have been alive to hold her daughters and son with her family outside and have an approaching wedding to look forward to instead.

"I'm sorry but we will need to turn off the machines, you will have to say your last goodbyes." The assisting doctor announced sadly to him knowing the boy would have trouble saying goodbye.

"OK I'm I'm ready." Stanford reluctantly chokingly sadly said clinging to her hand as tears flowed from his eyes like a never-ending waterfall. He watched the breathing in her chest go up and down before slowly stopping, then her body became slowly by the minutes cold and extremely white.

The doctor patted Stanford on the back and said, "I'm sorry for your loss at your age no one disserves this. Nevertheless, I can tell you that it would have lasted as a full marriage you had that love that was unbreakable and I wish you all the more happiness in life again hopefully your children can bring that for you." He empathetically stated with his wrinkled sulked eyes of dreading to have to ever say these words to couples.

"Thanks!" Stanford cried, not being able to not hold the girl he once proposed to. The girl who was always happy and ready to stand up to anything, she was gone and he could not sit there and not choke back the mad tears. He lost the one women he was ever truly was in love with, while he was still young and now he had three children of her's without her living to see their beautiful faces.

He could not help but cry on his cold diseased loves body, once the machines were unplugged forever.

* * *

><p>It was another few hours, before he walked out exhausted, washed up and was ready to walk out of the E.R. with the scrubs help and the doctors kind hand on his shoulder leading his sobbing self out of the E.R. and too the nearest waiting lobby on the sixths floor for people waiting for others to wait while loved ones and pedestrians were in the Emergency room.<p>

However, before he could look up his friends suddenly bombard them at the doors out of the emergency room hallway entrance.

"Congratulations you're a father Stanford; never did I before these past few hours think I'd ever be saying these words to you. Nevertheless, I'm so happy that you have a wonderful daughter." Vert said thrilled patting his good almost best friend, feeling like pulling him into a nuggie.

"No…" he said shaking his head almost laughing but trying to sound sadder, he knew his friends were too busy jumping for joy when they saw his first born they most likely would have missed the other two, and knowing his friends would think the worst "I don't." He continued almost wanting to laugh at everyone's expressions.

"You don't mean..No that can be!" Came Spinner in misery and groans, he was tired of the sudden rollercoaster he was about to throw up from too many up and downs.

Suddenly Stanford burst out laughing almost falling on the ground, he laughs at everyone's faces "Laurel had triplets all along, after I showed you Elaine my first born child, they gave me a glance of my son Bennett and daughter the youngest Faith… I have three children!" He hugged his friends whose jaws were locked to the ground.

It was the human disguised Sage who broke the quiet silence and said in a high-pitched voice and scream, not without hitting him for making them worry, "Oh Stanford I'm so happy for you I can't believe you're a father within the past hectic hours! I'm so happy for you! I'm thankful they didn't pass away as well and cause you great sorrow!" She was squeezing him so tightly he could not breathe.

"I appreciate that Sage, really, but you must be stronger in your human form or something cause your squeezing me to death, I can't breathe." She laughed and released him as he finally found the air he had been gasping for although his voice was cracked from all his crying earlier.

"So…" Spinner asked

"What are the complete names of the three?" Sherman finished.

"The first born was the only one I had thought I had, I should let you know. I never listened to everyone indicating that I had twin daughters with Laurel, besides she hesitated to tell me something before the shots were fired. However, my first born she's a brunette, she like the two others and currently has blue eyes she and her siblings will have to stay in the hospital due to being premature babies. Anyways, the first-born, my first child, was named after the name her mother asked the doctors in the plane to name her first-born daughter, she's Elaine Hopeful Starlight I will have to look up what Elaine means later. Then her brother is Bennet, which means little blessed one, Rain, which means blessing from above so Bennet Rain Starlight, and he has awesome blonde hair like his mother. Then the youngest who has red hair like me is named Faith Miracle Starlight, and you know what Faith and Miracle means obviously all three are named after the miracles they were and blessings they were. Hopeful was the last bit of hope and the one that kicked and let everyone know they were indeed alive, I guess she kicked really hard. The scrub felt her hard kick, then Bennett always hid behind his sis I just can't believe I have not one, not twins but triplets that each survived and are currently alive." Stanford rambled in his exciting manor forgetting to stay on topic.

"I thought they deserved names like that, as they were all miracles and blessing to still be alive if not have one more than expected."

Agura looked interested at the fact about the babies "So…Stanford this even sounds weird to say I still can't believe you of all of us became a parent first…actually wait I kinda can see it but this is too weird… Anyways, are we able to go to the room where they have the babies to see the other ones you were talking about?"

"I don't know they never said no."

Before he could finish half the group rushed to ask which floor it was on while the other group held an elevator door."

Finally, they made it to the room or hall window that was outside the room, and right there in front was the daughter he had held that had the same face as her mother but he knew she absolutely was a daddy's girl the moment she stopped crying in his arms, he knew she was meant for him.

Then he pointed to the other two small babies nearby both of whom were asleep and how the blonde boy had his mothers hair and nose, yet his friends saw an identiclatity to him that he could not see.

"Oh shit." He said as he fell on the ground remembering something that was extremely stupid to have forgotten.

Everyone stopped there adoring the little bundles and turned to their friend "What?"

"I have to call mom and dad and break the news that they became grandparents. Be ready for I think they're going to kill me when I tell them what happened."

Their faces all caught his attention and they snickered and laughed knowing there friend was correct.

They jokingly wished there good friend all the luck they could then jokingly tossed him his cell phone as he walked downstairs and outside to tell his parents.

_Ring Ring….Ring…Ring….Ring Ring_

"_Hello? Who may I ask is calling?"_ A deep elderly man's voice with a thick proper English accent stated.

"Hey Charles, it's me, could you put Ma and Pa on the phone, oh and be ready to clean up blood, I mean my blood or at least to make funeral arrangements because their probably going to kill me for this, but I don't care if they do."

"One moment sir."

"_Hello…Stanford Oh my gosh honey it's you."_ The sweet loving voice of his mother who in truth was an extremely caring kind lady, that could not understand the reasons her son wanted to lose his virginity before marriage nor with this American girl. She was also the only person not to notice how deeply in love her son was with this girl, and would deeply hate the fact that he did lose his virginity to this girl, and got her knocked up.

Of course, with Stanford's ego blocking the obvious, he frankly never could see his mothers reasons to why his she could have ever or still hated Laurel. For him his father seemed to hate her, but then he took him once to his man cave and told him how he knew his son deeply loved this girl, only asking him to wait till he was absolutely sure before doing something crazy, use protection, and to give his mother time if he truly loved Laurel his mother would come around in time when they matured.

"Hey mum you should put this on speaker I don't think you're going to like what I'm going to tell you."

"What is it sweetie, are you in jail? Please as long as it's anything…"

He laughed, "No no I'm not that type, check my brother though I'm not too sure on him." Stanford heard his father snicker at what he said.

His dad laughed harder after a minute of trying not to, "You better not have been. You know fairly well you do the crime, you do the time."

"I know but that's not it. Can you too just listen very carefully?"

"Yes honey we're listening."

"Oh and make sure my little siblings aren't there, they shouldn't here this."

"They aren't" his mother and father repeated together, Stanford had two little toddler aged sisters and his younger brother, not counting the one year old brother and new born sister his parents recently had.

"Good...Mom, Dad you remember that girl I was madly in love with as a child, you know Laurel? The one that I was caught at camp almost doing it, and brother told you and dad I was going to get hitched with her."

"Yes I very well remember that." the mother says sternly as his father chuckles

"God, I feel like I'm doing a dang ass confessional."

"Now don't' you put the Lords name in vain young man you know very well I still have rights to punish you!"

"Sorry mom…You see it turns out Zeke, the one that owns that dinner I hang out at in the town I work in…well… his great niece is her, and he knew I was that guy that almost took her virginity the whole time. Well during the summer, Laurel and I met up, and well… she was only in town with a day, you see she's a military mechanic but she went overseas to Chad…."  
>"My Gosh! You didn't Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV you get your fucking as meat skewed grounded ass shitting butt home, this instant young man I can't believe…"<p>

"Mom before you finish that and kill me that's not all we broke off are relationship knowing no matter how much we wanted each other are families thought otherwise…mom, dad this is hard to say…." Stanford took several long breaths before continuing; he wanted this to be over with or to faint dead so he would not have to face his parents and Laurels own family, he knew Zeke would officially kill him now.

On the other end, in the England mansion he grew up on, his mother was just about to drop the phone. She knew exactly what her son was going to tell her, most people not even her own children knew that her husband and her were pregnant with their eldest son when they married. A similar call was made to her own parents and she knew like her husband the exact words that were going to obtrude her second child's mouth, they knew they would be exactly the same ones the two spoke to their parents around the time they were Stanford's age.

Stanford's father was about to collapse from a stroke or heart attack, he did not want his sons to lose their virginity like the mother before marriage, even if years before he advised his son to use condemns. However, he especially did not want any of his children to be fathers or mothers at young ages, just after they became adults. He taught them about protection and expected them to use it even when he did not want them to have sex young his two eldest sons he knew it was inevitable events, but never would he think this would happen. Somehow, his heart desired the words that his son was going to say and was thrilled even if he was going to collapse dead at the sound of them.

"I found out today that she's been pr…pre"

The anticipation of the words caused both his parents to feel like the phone was going to fall and they were to die by the anxiety of the wait. They knew now that their fears were correct their son was a young father.

"Pregnant! Mom and dad, she had to withdraw from the army and teach at a school in Chad like she did for her second job, while she was stationed there. Nevertheless, when she called me Yesterday to tell me that I became a father, she choose to tell me before they were due in late March more the first week of April. However, while we were on the phone" Stanford gulped and talked with the coldness of the air. "Something happened." He voice quivered and shook, even his body one the other line shook and almost dropped his phone.

"They? What are you saying?" his father spit out knowing now there was more than he ever expected in what his son was saying.

"She was rushed to America after saving her classroom children's life she…" Stanford said trying to avoid the sternly stated question his father stated a moment before. "Sh…she took several bullets and she was in critical condition when I heard I called everyone I knew and got the fastest flight here to the hospital. I sat in the hospital room and watched her die in the emergency room…sh…she… she had little chances of sur…surviving." He suddenly felt everything overwhelm him again, as he began to cry like a man at an extremely sad movie, over everything of the last forty eight hours to the last eight months, hoping Laurel was not in pain. "Oh Relly why'd you go?" he sniffled through the pain in his tears.

"Oh my poor baby I'm so sorry." His mother said forgetting her hatred for what happened and what he did with the girl she disliked, for the child she bore was in great misery and as her motherly instincts kicked in all she wanted to do was help her son out of his misery and hug him close.

"I'm not…not sorry for what happened, I wish she didn't die..but..but …You see she was thought to have one child or from what she told me she never got the chance to completely tell me she had twins and them being a daughters but they found after cleaning her up that the baby or babies were still alive, I should say the triplets were still alive!"

"Babies…TRIPLETS! Isaac what are you telling us?" They both asked returning to their shocked state, felling like they both could explode.

"Mom, dad your grandparents I'm the father of triplets. The first born, she looks like her mother and is the healthiest of all them, at least at the current moment. Her name her mother choose and asked the doctors to name her first daughter, as Elaine Hopewell Starlight."

It wasn't long before Stanford began to ramble from his mixed emotions on the phone to his parents. "Then my second oldest child, no one originally saw and was the one the CAT scan never picked up. Then my last child, my youngest daughter, the one thought to have been one of the original twins. Both my son and youngest daughter are more critical than their older sister is, but they are all fragile and have a high chance of dying they were all born today on Valentine's day. Oh and my gosh I forgot to tell you my son and younger daughters name, well because there all blessing to be alive I named them so after the blessings they are, my son…he's a miracle to be alive or exist, his name is Bennet Rain Starlight you know what that means and the youngest is Joy Miracle Starlight. All three of them are simply beautiful and amazing there the most precious things you could ever see, their…their so much like her, they look so much like Laurel, and there our blessings, even if she never was able to see them or know them." Stanford sniffed and rubbed his eyes out of exhaustion.

"Oh my goodness!" his mother gasped to which even she could not figure out if she was thrilled or mad, but she had for her first time in her lifetime triplets in the family. She had two granddaughters that had angel names and sounded like God's heavenly gifts, and she had a grandson that for once broke the family naming traditions she truly disliked but never let many know. Once she ran her thoughts over these facts she realized that inside she was truly excited by knowing she had grandchildren to treasure and spoil.

"Tell Simon for me, please. Tell him that he's a uncle of triplets and they are beautiful. If he asks tell him that although they do not have a mother, and I'm extremely depressed over her death and was glad that I was here with her even if she was out the whole time I still was able to say goodbye while she was alive… Well tell him that it was all thanks to him that we had children together. If it hadn't been for him telling on us trying to get hitched, we would have found a way to do so, and not have lived the lives we did and met in such wonderful conditions."

"My poor Baby!" His mother cried out knowing how hurt he now was, she did not care if she did or still disliked the women any more. Her baby, her loving second son was hurting and she wanted nothing else then to get on the other end of this phone and hold her little boy, she wanted to promise to never let go at the embrace she would give him.  
>"Is dad ok? He hasn't said a word," Stanford asked worried noticing it was several minutes of his mother crying or him talking and his father had long been over due to say anything.<p>

"That's because he fainted from a heart attack I them… no wait he just fainted from high blood pressure." she laughed at her husband and his fainting issues when such stressful times came around them. "He'll come to you just took the wind out of him.

"I thought you'd kill me?" Stanford finally gulped, while sweat trickled down his back, face, and armpits quiet noticeable in his t-shirt

"I will, well maybe I will…any case that's later… but I'm more thrilled to know I have grandchildren even if it's under conditions I don't agree with."

"Well come see them soon." Stanford smiled "Oh and make sure Simon's sober I don't want him around my babies if they survive that is, while there Uncles drunk."

His mother was wiping her tears not caring how her makeup stained her eyes and wardrobe. "I will don't you worry I still have a few words to discuss with him about that problem."

He laughed knowing his mother had more than a few words when it came to alcohol and her children she was very conservative at best.

"But that is if they survive there all critical, even Elaine the healthiest of the three is, I'm just sitting waiting and praying that they live. With my friends help through the painful forty-eight hours, I was even lucky to hold one, thanks to them. After I left the room the doctors told me how bad, the three are and right now, it's… it's just a wait and see stretch of time moment. Mom can I ask you and my little siblings to pray my three beautiful amazing blessed triplets make it, pray that God has their lives in his hands and hopefully will save them. There's simply no telling what will or can happen it's all up to God now to take under his wings."

"I…I will do baby, and I'll pray your heart doesn't get any more broken then it already is."

"Thanks mom, you always knew the best ways to make me happy."

On the other end his mother is smiling through a teary face at what her son is telling her "That's because I'm your mother, I gave birth to you, had the excruciating hours and days of labor, I feed you, I know everything you like and dislike, I was there to see you happy or make you laugh, I know best, and I was there to cuddle my baby in hard times of both our lives. It's what good mothers truly are, it's a mother's love for their sons, for their children. Just like Marry being there for her son Jesus, even when it meant seeing his dead body and watching him die returning to heaven, a mother who truly knows and loves her son is there through anything open arms and heart for her little baby, my little bunny boy."

"Mom…" he laughed as he was glade his friends were not around and this was not on speaker they would not stop making fun of him if they heard it. Still her nickname for him made him smirk and smile as wide as it did when he was a child who never minded what his mother used to call him.

Suddenly, without warning, the doors swing open and a panting Spinner is hyperventilating.

Stanford looks at his friend and teammate who sounds like he's about to pass out "Wow Spin what's wrong take a breath."

"I…No…You..you…go…two of your…children…went critical..doctors." Panting extremely hard with some "Phew" like sounds in-between, his friend and teammate could not catch a breath and was sweating from his long run after him.

"What" Stanford was facing his fears he may lose two.

"Honey, what's going on? Is everything alright."

"I…I don't know mom can I get back to you I think two of the triplets are not doing good." He said as he had a dead paned look and slowly like still pictures moved the phone down and away from his ears.

She gasped "Which ones?"

As Stanford wanted to ask the same question he heard through the quietness of the phone, he did not know how it was the two who were worst or the healthier baby. Frankly, he did not care he loved them all the same, and it would hurt no matter who the two were that currently were in critical condition. "I don't care which one the two are for it will hurt all the same. Their all three my children, which I love with the same amazing joy and happiness the moment I saw them, I love them exactly the same, each one of them and everything about them…. I've… I've got to go mom." He finally moved his hand holding the phone down to his chest length and before his mother could make another statement, he slammed the phone shut.

With all his strength quickly rushing in to the hospital to find out what was happening, whose health took a turn for the worst; and make sure he was there for them even if he was not with them in the rooms. Then he planed to pray with all his might that the Lord Jesus who lived in heaven, would bestow a second blessing this stressful day upon his life, he would desperately pray to God that he send heavenly angels that would make sure no matter what his two critical conditioned children made it out alive.

Back in England when Lily, Stanford's mother, heard her sons last reply and the line go dead she could not help but stand in shock this could not be happening to her to her son, her sweet darling who meant to always do good, she could not believe it was him who fate was hurting .

Suddenly she found the strength she usually had to do the impossible and face any giant in her way whether human or an obstacle, while in her nightgown she ran to the door of the maids lounge, and busted it open, bursting inside.

Happy she saw Charles she happily stated while fixing her messy hair and clothes, "Oh good Charles." She stated surprising herself that she sounded almost out of breath. "Pack the children's things, and can you see if my secretary is available. I hope I do not wake her, but see if she can book a flight on the nearest flight to the state Alabama, Alexander City. This has to do with Stanford, also make sure nothing in the news comes up about him. You know what to do, if it does ask her to see if she can get it out and silent from the public's ears. It's an urgent matter that my son needs family for, and I don't want any publicity on the subject it's one hard subject that can easily hurt him more if word spreads so with both of the abilities you both have, and contacts you have, make sure nothing comes out on this certain matter."

"Yes mam, by the way what is going on?" secretly as always Charles had listened in with the maids in the kitchen. They liked the drama the family had better then any soap operas on television. However, the never told of what went on to anyone and kept the secrets of the families business only between them and the other mansion workers. They all felt it was a grave matter, in fact the maids, had rushed to do what they were sure the lady of the house was going to ask them to do. The already were packing the children's things and gently getting them dressed.

"Oh and please get me some cold water for George he's fainted again."

"Right away mam."

"Oh and one last thing Charles… thanks… thank you for everything."

"It's my please my lady." She closed the door as she arrived back in her room, where her husband lay still on the floor. She kneeled besides him, and slapped her husband's face trying to wake him as this had worked before in the past. Sadly, this tactic did little to wake her husband or get him to move.

"George! George! Oh for heaven's sakes wake up, our son needs us…Wake up your son needs you George! Ggggrrr!" she growled when minutes went by and he still was unconscious.

"Mam I have the water you asked for, and a bucket of ice just in the case the water doesn't help."

"Thanks that's exactly what I needed." She smiles and strolls over to the large ice bucket full of freezing water.

It was heavy yet she showed no sign of it being any bit heavy for her petite body to carry, she was one strong women, and she carried it like a feather. It would be no surprise to many why Stanford fell for Laurel if they knew his mother that is, since the beginning of their friendship, she was an exceptionally strong women, just like his mother. Even if he did not see it or refused to see the facts staring him in the face, the women who raised him and the one who was his best friend at summer camp had always been almost exactly alike, it was scary how similar they truly were.

As she lifted the cold water, she made a swift movement and flipped it upside down.

The water crashed into George's head and woke him immediately, with a gasping start.

"Lily what is the meaning of this?"

"Our grandchildren is what! Our grandchildren may be dying and our son needs us! While you stupidly fainted and now we've lost time that we could be racing to help our son! I'm am not going to not see my grandchildren and you better get the through your thick skull, I know you idealize contraception, but I'm not banning our son for not using protection, and now I know I have grandchildren well… I don't want to lose him after what he's been through. Don't make me do an un-lady like thing, and beat you up for holding such basterdouse values and being stubborn, I'm taking our children with us. Now are you coming or are you going to be a prick dush fucking lazy butt ass bastard that is to blind, ignorant, inconsiderate fool who can't see his son needs him?"

"Like you would ever give me a choice." George laughs while his wife tosses him some clothes with a very feminine smirk.

"That's good now get dressed we're getting on the fasts plane."

"My lady." One of the youngest maids rushes in, only to see the master of the house with his shirt off, and his trousers pulled down to his feet. He was pulling a day shirt over his head, the young maid was so embarrassed yet grotesque, she had to cover her eyes like she was in the sun with her hands, while she deeply blushed red and looked to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry if I barged in unannounced my lady, but your secretary called, and she has your family and you catching the 8 am flight mam."

"Oh well we better get going"

"We've got your things packed and your younger ones are in the limo. Shall I call your oldest as well?"

"Please do and make sure he's there, tell him if he's not there and for his brother to comfort him, then he can forget his inherence, oh and tell him if he does any drugs, illegal drugs, even smoking in-between he will be answering to me."

"Will do mam would that be all?"

"Yes thank you Marry."

"It's my pleasure I bid you well on your trip." The young kind maid quietly and gently walked out the door without making another sound, still embarrassed by what she had done, which she blamed on waking up to listen to the call with the other maids.

Lily froze but smirked she knew for a long time now her maids and butler listened to their calls but it still startled her from time to time. She found it helped her trust them more than ever, as she knew nothing they ever heard when listening in on the conversations had ever been released out of this house and into the public's ears, which gave her more respect and friendliness bond for them.

Now all that mattered as she pulled her husband who was carrying their large suitcase, and she pulled him up while the suitcase was almost unzipped, rushing him down the flight of stairs, out the door and to the car like a little girl wanting to ride a rollercoaster before the park closed. This one thing was her son and her grandchildren's well being. Now all the family could do was anxiously hatefully, sit and wait for time to allow more miracles to exist and occur to their son Stanford.

She was in her own mind as was her husband until their oldest daughter asked "Mommy what's going on with big brother that your wanting us to go see him for?" She was shocked out of her thinking as was her husband as they had looked at each other unsure what to tell the little ones, this was the one thing of the night they had not thought through. Now what was left was to tell them they were aunt and uncles, somehow explain he had sex out of marriage, got the girl pregnant, her unfortunate incident and then the current situation.

The only problem was how were they to tell them, without giving them the idea of such things being alright to do without consequences? While they both thought of how to tell their young ones, both Rhodes parents hoped with every inch of their heart, that they were not too late.

* * *

><p><em>Da Da Da…. Uh Oh Mommy's coming and she's bringing the whole family! ;) HEHEHe<em>

_SO TRIPLETS...I bet you weren't expecting that did you? Hehehe_

_Oh and sorry for those of you who loved or liked Laurel… I did to… For killing her off. If enough of you want I could write a fanfiction on their life together. Mostly she will only be seen in flashbacks now… I know she was awesome but there is more to the story and why it's in prologue still… To tell the truth this was meant and supposed to happen… It was part of the original story idea… I may sometime in the future write a story in the instance that she survived or was home, never went to Chad, something like that… Give me your opinions if you want more of Laurel…_

_This chapter I want to dedicate to my own mother and grandmothers as they have shown me what mothers love truly is as well as my dad. This chapter the loving part and "Love a deceased mother referred to as an angel" is what they have taught me through life. I've seen how far a mother's love can go, even when they are sadly gone. Though this chapter was based on them the events were written in here from day one of the story board._

_So you are probably wondering Which of the Triplets are being rushed to the E.R.? Well you have to find out soon.__** I want to hear your ideas on which twins are in critical state and in the E.R so please message me or review give you idea. I won't give the answer till the next chapter But I really would like some guesses.**_

_AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SUPER LONG CHAPTER THEIR WAS ABSOLUTLY NO WAY TO SPLIT IT UP._

_Questions to ask yourself or that you're probably wondering…_

_How hard is Stanford going to take this? What more could happen to him? What will happen during the babies surgery? Find out soon… I'm telling you the next chapter will give surprising twists and something no one expects will occur. Hehehe You won't want to miss this event… _

_Also don't be afraid to point out mistakes or ask for things they would like to have in upcoming prologue or chapters, don't worry I don't bight I always like the help and ideas I'd find a way to have an idea used, I would even give credit it people wish for an idea (I brining this up now because I've gotten far enough into the stories beginning that I will listen to requests…But I always listen to things I need to correct I'm constantly working on corrections, even after posting._

_Now I'm proud to announce it's time for a sneak peek of the upcoming chapter:_

~This hospital was filled with sadness of several families some losing a loved one or child, others saying there last goodbyes to a friend. Nevertheless, out of all these instances these two families one metaphorical with a lot of members on the parents sides then the large metaphorical family of those fighting the wars who were waiting for the news. While the other was simply a regular family with aunts, uncles, and grandparents with their main members already present. Nothing could prepare either family for what has happened unbeknownst to them. As there sadness may not be the worst the hospital saw that day or week, both would always be remembered. However, this event was definitely filled with the sadness of two families who have several if not this sudden event connect them in one way that no one was expecting.~

_NOTE THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS THE EVENT THAT I've Been leading you to, the event that will begin to launch the idea that we will be going into chapters soon, however you will not see the 1st actual Chapter until a few more prologue chapters._

_Next chapter I will also be finally giving you real stories whether flashbacks or other I'm not saying__, to explain Vert and Agura's relationship… And Sage and Tezz through the past few months…_

_Now I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful evening or morning. I'm sorry for such a sad chapter._

_Also Review Review Review, or story or me to Favorites or Alerts… I would like two of either before the next chapter that no one will expect the new twist and main one that will launch the story, gets posted._

_THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH WONDERFUL READERS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY Ta Ta For Now ;)_


End file.
